Thistles & Lies
by Ghostly Fades
Summary: When you move, it's never easy. A young boy from Berlin, Germany, is always told that things will "get better later." Like hell if they actually believe he's going to take their word for it... or maybe they were onto something by those words. (OC/Sasha, Blaine/OC) (Other Characters Included)
1. The Move

_**Thistles & Lies**_

"It'll be good for us. For you. Germany isn't the best place right now, and this new country is going to be better for us. I'm sure there's a school which allows uniforms too."

A man looked up in the mirror of his car and narrowed his eyes at the sixteen year old who was looking out the window. Despite everything being cramped in the car, the boy didn't complain about having to sit in the backseat like a child would do. The man shook his head. His son had always been so quiet since the news of having to leave behind Germany and Berlin. His son didn't care for the information his father was saying about the new country.

The man took one good long look at his son's appearance. At sixteen, his son still looked life his wife. The same black hair, and the baby blue eyes. His son was wearing a orange 'n' red t-shirt, some blue jeans, and green sneakers. Despite his son knowing to always answer, he didn't make an effort to do so, and the man groaned loudly, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Creek," he snapped. "Answer me when I'm talking to you. Did all those years in school not teach you a damn thing? You always answer your Vater when he needs you to!"

Creek sighed heavily and didn't answer. It took a full good minute before Creek began speaking to his father. "Why should I? You're just gonna tell me to shut up, Vater."

Creek's father snarled and rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he allowed his wife to name him Creek, but she said the name was important to her for whatever reason, and really it was stupid to think a child would be name something like that. Yet his son seemed to make friends and wasn't bullied for the name. He was sure his son was going to at least get teased for the name.

He even made a bet on it with his friend.

"You…!" Creek's father hissed, closing his eyes. "Just make something out of this new place. It's what Mutter would've wanted."

"Why do you always throw Mutter at me?" Creek questioned. "You were the one to divorce her. When she was suddenly run over by that truck, you acted like you were married once more. Vater, I was five when this happened. You're lucky I wasn't old enough to understand what happened."

"I…" The man gazed down the road, he hated knowing Creek was right on that sort of level. But he regretted divorcing his wife under something he had done a long time ago. "You're lucky you even knew her at all! You're ungrateful."

"Of course I am. I'm always ungrateful to you," Creek mumbled, slumping back in his seat. "You forget America isn't exactly the best place. Compared to Canada, we're heading into a lower Germany."

Creek's father sighed. "Maybe so. But, I doubt Canada will take us in. We're going to need citizenship anyways."

"Which would be easier to get in Canada."

"Do you have thoughts on every little thing I'm trying to do for you? Geez, you're worse than your Mutter was." His father growled. "Here I thought you'd be different once you settled with your Vater."

Creek placed a hand on his chin and gazed back out the window. He didn't respond, no matter how hard his father tried to make him talk. The man sighed heavily as he gave up on making his son talk.

It sounded like Creek wouldn't be forgiving his father for a while.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"Here we go," Creek's father smiled happily. "Home sweet home."

Creek made a move to get out of the car, grabbing his satchel before looking up at the old house. His stomach dropped a little. It was old for sure. A round porch, must've been three or two stories tall. Not to mention the paint on the house was a bit off putting. But the flowers were nicely taken care of and there was a gate cutting off any surrounding people passing by.

"Uh, you sure we get to live here, Vater?" Creek asked, jabbing his thumb at it.

"Ja, son, I'm sure. Owner we bought it from said we could have everything in there. He had it repainted too." Creek's father beamed widely. "Nice guy, don't ya think?"

Creek scoffed. "Wait until the guy realizes he sold it to Germans."

"We're not Nazis, Creek." His father growled. "So, our country had a horrible leader who killed many Jews. We've made up for that, and not all Germans were bad. Most of them pretended to follow Hitler."

"...Like grandpa?" Creek questioned.

The man went pale at the mention of his father-in-law, a stubborn soldier he was back then. "Like grandpa's family, Creek." he corrected.

Creek rolled his eyes and got a box from the trunk before moving into the house. His eyes followed upwards to the stairs and he sighed before taking them up towards his room, and his jaw dropped. The two rooms were huge. There was a lot of space for a lot more items.

The bed was in the middle of the room, a window not far from there, a walk-in closet with a bathroom connected to it, and Creek wondered how much money this place was for his father to afford it. More so he wondered how much the original owner wanted for it.

"Nice room, huh?" Creek's father beamed, putting down more boxes in Creek's room. "You're going to love living here, son. I promise you, this is for the better of us."

Creek moved towards the window. "I see a town." he blankly said, pointing to the town. "Can… can I go see the town, Vater? I'll unpack later, I promise."

"Ja, sure."

Creek took off in a hurry.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

The town was an okay size for Creek to get a look at. It wasn't like Berlin, but still a good size. An upside to this, Creek could get an idea where he would work if he needed money for things. He ran a hand through his black hair, gazing across the street with his baby blue eyes. His eyes caught a salon next to a pizza place, and blinked.

"Weird place for that," Creek mumbled under his breath before walking across the street. The cars weren't moving anyways. He was safe, and he always looked both ways.

"Never seen you here before!"

Creek looked to see a man with blond hair walking towards him. He slowly nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just moved here with my… uh… Vater."

_Vater? _The man thought before shrugging it off. "Well, my name's Travis. Welcome to Simport. Where did you move from?" he held out his hands for Creek to shake.

"Uh, Berlin," Creek answered. "My name's Creek."

"Creek? Weird name." Travis replied. "I like your name. I never been to Berlin, is it nice there?"

"Very," Creek nodded happily at the memory of his old home. "I don't know much about Simport... trial and error I guess to get to know the town."

Travis nodded and gave his goodbyes and Creek sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair once more. The German teen looked back the pizza place and sighed. No way would he get a job in there. Creek rolled his eyes and began walking once more to the seashore.

The German allowed out a smile as he walked onto the boardwalk to sit down on a bench. There, he just watched the waves come from the water. It always calmed him down.

"Shit sucks here," Creek mumbled angrily. "Why didn't we stay in Berlin? Things were more… known there for us. We could get 'round much easier too."

Only the sound of waves answered him.

_**A/N: Set in Simport, Maine, because that's the only place I could think of...**_


	2. Job Hunting

Creek grumbled as he kicked the dirt. A year into living in this country and he was already hating his life. His father didn't make him go to school, and now he was in need of a job. He was told to find a job before his nineteenth birthday, and how would he find somewhere that would let him work for them? Creek always lied about his age, and when he was nineteen, he'd stop lying about his age. He sighed as he walked around Simport.

Each building around was starting to hurt his head. Creek had gained a little knowledge about where each potential workplace was. He growled softly until he saw what looked to be an Italian restaurant, with a open for hiring sign in the window. With shaky hands, he opened the door.

"Uh, hello?" Creek called out, moving up to the counter. He waited for a moment until a man appeared and he felt his heart pound faster. "Uh, there was a hiring sign in the window…?"

"Si, there was," The man nodded. "You interested?"

"Yeah," Creek nodded.

The man looked over Creek and sighed before moving to take him into his office for some questions, and the German boy felt his heart become heavy. During the questions, Creek held his jeans tightly, what if this man wouldn't hire him? Interviews always scared Creek because of the potential rejection for the job, and if the guy said no, Creek would be scared on doing another interview.

He didn't have a paper with information to give to the guy, as he didn't think he'd get one so fast, and the man was understanding about that. Yet that didn't stop Creek from shaking lightly. The German boy didn't look up to meet the man's eyes and he heard a sigh, well, time for his answer.

Dreaded words came from the man's mouth.

"Look somewhere else," the man grumbled. "I ain't got time for ones who don't have a paper."

"Yes sir," Creek whispered, getting up from his chair.

Barely outside of the place and he heard a girl's voice yelling at the man, saying something along the times of how they needed the help and he turned away a good offer. Creek scoffed and began moving away before he heard the door open once more and this time, the girl's voice was directed at him.

The girl standing there held brown hair in a braid and with the use of pink lipstick. She was also wearing a yellow tank-top with a banana on it and jeans. Creek held his breath, maybe she would yell at him too? She didn't really think twice about yelling at her father now, did she?

Instead, she sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry about my papa," the girl said. "He's in a mood since mama left for a vacation with her friends. I can try and change his mind if you can stay here until I do. It won't be that long, I'm sure."

"Are… are you sure?" Creek asked, rubbing his neck. "I can always find somewhere else to look for work. I've, uh, got time."

The girl shook her head, taking Creek's hand. "No worries, I can get you the job within a few seconds. Papa can't say no to his little girl."

Walking back into the place, Creek sat down at a table and gulped as he heard the two family members speaking. His heart was pounding loudly and blood began rushing to his ears, and when the girl walked back outside with her father, he noticed some new clothes in the man's hands. Creek blinked.

It hit him.

The girl had actually gotten him a job! Creek felt his blood rushing and he slowly stood up and walked towards them, his eyes fell on the clothes and Creek gave the man a look.

The man sighed. "It seems like my daughter has opened my eyes about you, boy. We do need more workers. So, here you go." he handed the clothes. "You're going to be a waiter."

"Thanks, uh…" Creek trailed off, trying to remember the man's name.

The man huffed. "Mr. Vargas."

"Thanks, Mr. Vargas." Creek corrected himself.

"Sasha, show him how to do it, he's on training for a full week." Mr. Vargas ordered his daughter before walking back into his office.

The girl-Sasha-looked back at Creek and smiled before moving to show him how to put in orders, and how to take them, what table numbers were which and everything about that.

Half way through the training, Creek looked at her.

"Are you Italian?" Creek asked, shyly.

Sasha smiled. "Half Italian. My father is Italian. My mother isn't. I'm half Italian and half Canadian. My parents moved here from problems in the past, and they met here in Simport, Maine, and eventually opened up the place."

"Ah," Creek nodded. "I, uh, like your name, Sasha."

"Thanks. What's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Creek, and I know, weird name. My parents named me that, something about it being important to them about something." Creek explained, trying to avoid using the word mother.

Sasha giggled, patting Creek's shoulder. "It's a cute name. Your parents might've named you something off, but you're not the strangest person with a strange man. You should meet Ghostly Alder."

"Ghostly Alder?" Creek blinked.

"Yeah, he came by a few times, with his grandmother, Ruby Alder," Sasha explained, looking down at the counter. "Let me tell you something, if you happened to see him when working here, and Ruby's with him, just tell me okay? Word has gotten out about… something going on with Ruby."

"What's wrong?" asked Creek, feeling worried.

Sasha looked down, and closed her eyes for a moment. "She's seventy-six now, she just had her birthday yesterday, and… she looked very pale, and she came here with Ruthie, her friend, and Ruthie had to help her out before Ruby could even pay her part of the bill, so Ruthie paid it all and… they went towards the hospital or something."

"Geez," Creek mumbled. "That's horrible, does her grandson know what's going on?"

"I doubt it," Sasha sighed heavily, "Ruby loves her grandson more than anything, and if something is going on, she'll wait to tell him because she doesn't want him to worry. If there's something going on with her, who knows how long she'll wait until she tells Ghostly about it."

The German bite his lip before moving back to study what Sasha told him about what to do. Sasha didn't know what to think about what was going on with the Alder Family, but her father just told her to stop worrying and everything would be okay in the end.

Creek just kept quiet as Sasha went on speaking.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Walking down the sidewalk, Blaine light up a smoke and placed a hand in his pocket. His mind played through what went down last year with the whole Junkyard incident, and he sighed heavily. He didn't know what really happened with Goth Boy, but he knew everyone else was either in jail or got out. Crystal and Yuki, he knew for sure got out of jail.

Blaine sighed as he stopped underneath a tree and placed a foot on the trunk. He hit his head lightly and looked across the street at Gino's Pizza place and noticed Ghostly serving customers. He growled softly, he remembered him saying guilty at the court but he didn't blame him.

"Hey, Blaine, what are you doing staring at the window of Gino's place?" Blaine looked over at the sound of the voice and smiled warmly at the person. Ah, yes, he had hoped to run into the girl.

"Just thinking, Reagan," Blaine replied, looking over to Reagan.

Reagan was around Blaine's age, just a year younger, and the two had met during school. Blaine took in her appearance to see what she was wearing today. Reagan was wearing a grayish-white tank-top with blue jeans and her sweater wrapped around her waist, with some black sneakers. Reagan's blond hair was pulled into a low ponytail, bangs dropped to the right side of her hair, showing off her amber eyes.

"You look more tan than usual," Blaine commented. "Been to the beach?"

"Yeah," Reagan nodded. "I have, been with Summer and our other friends. How's big ol' 'come at me and you're fucking dead' been? Still in a coma?" Blaine snorted at Reagan's nickname for Goth Boy.

"No shit," Blaine sighed. "I don't know what the hell went down, but shit, man he looked awful. I doubt he's, you know, gonna make it and that'll crush Yuki to death. She loves that guy."

Reagan gave a look. "For someone who bites faces, I wonder how he puts up with her."

Blaine gave his girlfriend a look before shrugging, dropping the smoke on the ground and putting it out with his foot. "I'm starving, wanna get something to eat? Maybe even to drink?"

"Depends," Reagan smirked. "Are you going to try and drink my blood when I'm not looking, vampire?"

"Stop it, that was only once." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"On our first date, Blaine."

Blaine gave her a smile and kissed her forehead, as he was taller than her by a few good inches, and took her hand before crossing the street towards Gino's place, which was odd considering Blaine didn't really like pizza, but Reagan didn't mind at all.

He'd find a way to suck it up.


	3. Horrible News

Blaine gave a look to the pizza in front of him. Reagan gave him a look and rolled her eyes, about to take it away when he slapped her hand. Blaine mumbled about how he could eat it and not flinch when doing so, and Reagan smirked and dared him to take a bite already, and she got his drink ready for him. Blaine took a deep breath before taking a bit of pizza, gulping it down without trying to flinch. Reagan looked at him in surprised.

"Holy shit," Reagan breathed. "You actually did it."

The vampire laughed and took a huge sip of his coke and nearly wanted to chug it all down. He placed down the cup and looked at his girlfriend with a smug looking expression. "That I did." he chuckled.

Reagan rolled her eyes, thinking she would owe him something for thinking he wouldn't be able to do it. She scoffed loudly. "Geez, what do I know you this time? You were able to it when I didn't think you would be able too."

"Me? I want nothing, hon." Blaine said, waving his hands. "I just wanted to prove it that I could do it." he looked so proud of himself, and Reagan shortly wondered how in the hell he got with her. Blaine stopped and smiled at someone else before waving his hand. "Oh, hey, Ghost."

Reagan looked to see Gino's helper, Ghostly, coming by with an empty plate that she guessed he had given another table's food. "Hey, Blaine," Ghostly sighed, tired. "Hey, Reagan."

"Hey," Reagan waved. "You look like shit."

"I feel like it," Ghostly mumbled. "Between doing this, racing, and another job, I feel like I'm about to pass out all together but I know I can keep going because hello, I always did this."

"If you think you're going to pass out, take a day off," Blaine said, shrugging, taking a sip of his coke. "I don't see why Gino wouldn't let you take a day off, you know?"

Ghostly sighed heavily. "Because I want to earn some more money, that's why I don't take days off."

Blaine shifted in his seat. "I dunno if you heard this, but uh, have you heard what's going on with your grandmother?" Ghostly stopped, nearing dropping the tray. "Guess you haven't."

"What…?" Ghostly whispered softly. "What's going on with grandma…?" he bite his lip before putting the tray on an empty table. "Gino, I need to use the phone!"

Gino nodded. "Go ahead."

Blaine gulped and looked at his girlfriend, who was glaring at him with crossed arms. "I shouldn't have done that, should I?"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Geez, Blaine, what do you think?"

"Shit," Blaine groaned, getting up. "I'm gonna go say sorry… Gino, can I use the phone after Ghost? I can find it."

Gino nodded slowly. "Go ahead."

Blaine gave Reagan one look before disappearing behind the counter and into the kitchen where he found Ghostly on the phone. The blue haired-boy was mumbling into the phone, looking a bit pissed off. Maybe it was because Ruby didn't tell him anything about what was going on, or maybe it was because he didn't know something was happening to his family. Blaine didn't know.

After a few good minutes, the phone was placed back on the wall, and Ghostly slumped down, putting his head into his hands. Blaine blinked when he heard a sob coming from him, and the goth was right by his friend's side, rubbing his back like how a parent would do.

"Hey, hey, Ghost... what's going on?" Blaine asked softly. Ghostly just got a sob in response. The vampire frowned. "I need words, dude."

Ghostly gazed at his friend, his eyes red and raw from crying. Blaine felt his heart drop, and he didn't know what to do. Ghostly took a few good moments before gulping down a shaky sob and opened his mouth to speak. The words he said instantly killed Blaine's heart.

No one should hear those words.

"She… she has cancer." Ghostly choked. "Lung cancer. She said, she doesn't want treatment, and she's told her doctor about this, she told my dad and my mom but didn't tell me because she knew I'd freak. She didn't want me to worry about, and she was going to tell me soon…"

"Ghost…" Blaine weakly whimpered. "Fuck, that's horrible. Did, uh, are you going to tell Violet about this?"

Ghostly shook his head. "I dunno, Blaine."

"Violet likes Ruby, Poppy loves Ruby, and their mother likes Ruby," Blaine told him. "It'd be a shame not to tell them."

"I don't know what to do."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"You're kidding!"

Creek winced when he heard Sasha yell from the phone in the kitchen. He was severing a table when she shouted, and her father huffed before taking over Creek's job so he could check on his friend. Creek found Sasha holding a hand over her mouth.

"I mean, she is seventy five," Sasha went on. "But I didn't think it would show up now. That's horrible, and what about him? Does he know? I see, she told him a few hours ago."

"Sasha?" Creek asked, tapping her shoulder.

Sasha gave a glance behind her shoulder and nodded silently. "Look, Sandra, I gotta go." she told her friend. "Yeah, I'll speak with Reagan for more details about what's going on with her. Thanks."

Creek rose an eyebrow once the phone was put down. "Sasha, what's going on? You yelled and everyone could hear it from the dining room."

"You remember how something was going on with Ruby?"

"Yeah, of course, I do." Creek nodded. "Was it found out or something."

Sasha bite her lip. "Yes, it was. Ghostly found out just a few hours ago, at least, it's what Sandra told me. It turns out, Ruby has lung cancer and isn't going to get the treatment for it."

Creek felt his eyes widen. "But… if she doesn't she'll die!"

"She'll die anyways, Creek. Not all treatment work," Sasha sighed heavily, moving to stir a pot. "Plus, I think she wants to die. Creek, she married Sir Alder, in the sixties, I think. They had Rhys Rajesh Alder, Ghostly's father, in the same area, and Sir Alder died in the year 2000. She's had a long life, and I think her husband's death finally got to her. It's amazing how long she's lived."

Creek shuddered. "I don't like the thought of death, Sasha. It's scary, and one day I'll die too."

"We all have too, Creek," Sasha sighed sadly. "It's just...Ruthie is going to be the only one out her friends alive now, and her and Ruby were such close friends. Ruthie was even the one that made Ruby see the doctor from what Ruthie told me one day."

Creek bite his lip. "I hope the Alders are doing okay."

"Who knows, Creek, who knows."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"Come on, pal, drink up," Buddy tired softly as he pushed a can of rootbeer towards Ghostly, who just stared at it before pushing it away softly. "You can't mop around forever."

Ghostly whimpered. "Not thirsty."

The door slammed opened and Buddy looked to see two girls standing Ghostly's house, one he knew to be Violet, Ghostly's girlfriend, standing her usual black dress. The other, he knew to be Ghostly's friend, Blaine, another goth.

Violet walked to the Alder and took him into a warm hug, to which Ghostly returned without a doubt, and began sobbing into her shoulder. Violet didn't mind. How could she when this was a really dark chapter in her boyfriend's life?

"It's okay," Violet gently said. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Ghostly choked. "She didn't tell me when she found out, and it's been probably two weeks since she found out about it."

Blaine bite his lip. "Dude, I'm so sorry…"

"No, thank you for asking me if I knew," Ghostly shook his head, his watery eyes looking at the vampire. "I wouldn't have found out about it if you hadn't asked me."

Buddy wiped his eyes. "Pal, what about your other friends? Are they going to know about this?"

"Buddy," Blaine said softly. "Rumors have flown. They probably know."

Ghostly sniffed. "But it's me they'll be asking for the confirmation. I'll tell my friends soon, and...I'll try to stay with grandma for as long as I can."

Why did bad things happen to good people?


	4. A Business Card

It took Creek exactly a few minutes before he noticed a strange man sitting at one of the tables looking at the menu, Sasha placed in his order, and Creek was allowed to bring the food over to the man wearing a suit-like outfit, something similar to what Sasha said Blaine would wear. Of course, Creek never met Blaine, so he didn't know what the man would look like, but what the man was wearing, he got a good idea on what Blaine would wear. But the outfit was black instead of blue.

The man gave a look at Creek before thanking him. A few second later a girl wearing a hat came into the place and sat down at the man's table, she was wearing a black jacket with some gray ripped jeans. A hat covered her eyes, so Creek couldn't see what the girl looked like, but he managed to listen in while he helped other tables.

"What do you need?" asked the girl, taking a sip of her drink. "You called me here, David. You better have a good reason as I was with my boyfriend when I got the call and told him a lie."

The man-David-rolled his eyes and sat straight up. "I bet you didn't. He knows your job because you ran towards him on the day you got the call from my office. My station in the workforce. I doubt you said a lie."

The girl frowned. "What do you need?"

"More info on your mission," 'David' explained, taking out some papers. His eyes narrowed downwards and the girl looked them over. "You'll need them for tonight while we head into it. We need more… outfits for the job, and I believe Ms. Nicole Vogue is able to give us the outfits we need."

"Do you need me to pick them up?" sighed the girl, placing down the cup and her boss nodded. She rolled her eyes heavily. "I see. What time do I need to pick them up, do the papers say what type we need?"

'David' tapped the papers with a pencil. "Everything you need is in there. I promise you, Ms. Grundler. Once we've got the things we need, we will decide what to do with the remaining pieces we need."

Creek kept himself from raising an eyebrow as the girl took the papers and walked outside from the place, and he walked over to the man to ask if his food was okay, and 'David' nodded before he went back from eating. However, Creek felt his eyes on him all throughout his shift, which made him feel uneasy. Did the guy know he had listened onto his conversation by accident? Creek felt his heart start pounding when his shift was done and he saw the man standing outside of the place, smoking away.

He shifted his bag on his shoulder, slowly walking over to his father's car, thanking the stars silently that his father agreed to pick him up from his shift tonight so he didn't have to take the bus or walk it home.

Before Creek could make it to his father's car, the man stopped him by saying his last name, and Creek's heart dropped. Scared. How did the man know his name at all? What was going on?

"You listened to my conversation with one of my best workers." grunted the man, blowing out smoke from his cigar. "You shouldn't be doing that, Mr. Hills."

"What? How do you know my last name? I never told anyone, not even my boss and friend," Creek said, raising an eyebrow. "And I'm sorry for listening on, I was… well, I was curious when I shouldn't have been."

The man smiled. "At least you know your place. Here." he took out a card from his breast pocket and gave it to Creek. "Come by next week on Friday. I feel like you'd be perfect."

Before Creek could answer, the man walked away and the teen held his breath. Didn't the guy know he wasn't old enough for whatever he did? Most jobs needed kids being eighteen at the most, but sixteen was a good age to get a job anyways.

Getting into his father's car, Creek's father gave his son a look before driving off. Creek bite his lip, if his father saw him then there would be questions.

"Who was that?" Creek's father asked.

Creek gulped. "Someone, Vater. I didn't catch his name. I will the next time I see him so it's not strangers talking."

"He seemed to know you."

Creek didn't speak back to his father at all. He didn't wish to go on speaking about the weird man.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

At home, Creek set his things down on a dresser they had bought during last year, and he slowly took out the card to see what was on it. His eyes skinned through it, not really caring expect for the address. Creek rose an eyebrow. That certainly didn't sound like a place he knew well. Nor ever heard of before.

He sat down on his bed, and bite his lip. The card looked tempting to call up the man who gave it to him, because of the phone number right there. Then, he thought back to Sasha and her father. What if is was a job offer? One that was more paying than the one he had already? Creek shook his head and headed downstairs and stopped at his father, who was watching TV.

"Vater, can I speak with you?" Creek asked.

His father stopped and paused the show. "Ja, what's going on?"

"The guy, who was standing outside of the place, gave me a card…" Creek began, watching his father's reaction. "It has this address in it, and I'm wondering if it's a job interview."

"Let me see," huffed his father, clearly not believing it was. After a few moments of looking through the card, his father went pale very quickly. "You can't go there. It's dangerous over there, son."

Creek blinked in surprise. "What? How is it dangerous? It can't be more dangerous than living in Germany, who did all those things."

"Sohn, you cannot go there!" Mr. Hills growled, standing up right. "Do you understand me, Schwächling? Do not go there, whatever you do! I am trying to protect you on this one."

Creek went silent for a moment. "Why do you always call me names like Schwächling? I am not a weakling, Vater! I'm stronger than you! Admit it, I didn't break when Mutter died, and yes I was sad, but I had friends who helped me through it! Unlike you. You pushed everyone away, including me."

"I was trying to protect you from my own demons!" Mr. Hills hissed out, furrowing his eyes. "Why don't you ever see my reasoning behind these things? Be grateful I took you in when no one else would."

Creek frowned deeply. "No one else would?" he echoed, then he laughed. Mr. Hills crossed his arms, clearly not finding the humor in that. "Vater, my grandparents wanted to take me in. Oma and Opa wanted to take me in. But you took me away before they could even ask me if I wanted to. I can't see my grandparents because they're back home! In Germany!"

"Go to your room, and put the card on fire." Mr. Hills ordered. "I don't want to see that card anymore, and I'll be checking to see if you've burnt that in the fireplace in your room."

Creek gulped, but didn't show his sacredness. "Sure, Vater. I'll burn it." Like hell he was going to.

In his room, Creek took a index card and threw it in the fire, there was no way his father could tell the difference as he once told him he had troubles telling the difference between business cards and index cards. It would be easy to keep the business card alright. He slipped the card into his satchel's hidden pocket, and closed it up.

Next week's Friday couldn't come soon enough.

"It'll be a quick visit," Creek mumbled to himself. "Just to see what the guy wants. If it is a job offer, I'll think about it. But I doubt Mr. Vargas will let me go and get another job."

He doubted Sasha would.

**_German Words:_**

**_Oma:_**** _Grandma_**

**_Opa:_****_ Grandpa_**

**_Schwächling:_****_ Weakling_**

**_Vater:_****_ Father_**

**_Mutter:_****_ Mother_**


	5. Hello There

Blaine groaned loudly when his phone went off signaling the time needed to get up and ready. He slipped on his usual outfit, and moved to brush his teeth and hair before getting on his shoes, getting his house keys and phone before heading out. Getting into his car before moving towards his friend's house. Violet, Buddy, Reagan, and himself thought it'd be best to help Ghostly out for a bit until he was ready to accept the fact Ruby had something dangerous and deadly growing in her lungs.

He just wondered if the rest of his friends were hearing about this. Reagan sent him a text saying Ghostly was at the Junkyard speaking with Ol' Gabby about what was going on which meant they had enough time to think of something to do with the blue haired-boy for the day. No way in hell would he be spending this day alone.

By the time he arrived at the meeting place, Blaine took notice of no one there yet, so he shrugged and moved to sit down on a bench when he noticed a black haired-boy and he saw him almost about to walk into a tree, and he called out to the boy and the teen stopped and looked at him, scared-looking. Blaine smirked and walked up to him.

"You're about to walk into a tree, doof," Blaine snickered, and the teen nodded slowly on Blaine's words, and the vampire blinked before tilting his head. "You look deep in thought, what's up?"

"I was given this business card by this guy, and I don't know what he wants." The teen sighed heavily, kicking the ground. "He seems shady, and he was at the place I work at."

Blaine rose an eyebrow. "What he look like?"

"He had brown hair, brown eyes, and held this straight looking face, almost. At the time, he was wearing what you are." The teen pointed at Blaine's outfit. Blaine thought for a moment about what he said, and nodded slowly. "He gave me this after my shift." He handed over the card.

Blaine looked it over. "Holy shit," he whispered, breaking out a grin at the business card. "You should go there, you're in for a treat. My girlfriend works there, and she gets a lot of money for what she does."

"What's, uh, her name?" The teen asked.

Blaine smiled. "Reagan." he said. "Reagan Grundler." Blaine held out his hand for the teen to shake, and he slowly did. "My name's Blaine Ross. What's your name, man?"

"Creek. Creek Hills." Creek said back, putting his hands into his pocket after getting the card back, and he smiled shyly. "Do you know where the guy's building's at? I don't know how to get there, and I'm supposed to meet him next Friday."

Blaine thought for a good moment. "Hmm… ah, yeah! Take the subway, it goes straight to the building. Second stop. Loads of people will be getting off at the stop, I should know, the first time I visited Reagan there, loads of people got off. Good luck with whatever he wants."

"Yeah, thanks," Creek nodded before heading off to his job. "Hey, uh, maybe we can… like, see each again?"

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "Maybe at Gino's?"

Creek beamed happily. "Sounds good! See you, Blaine."

"Bye, Creek."

Blaine took out his phone once more and sat back down on the bench, and scrolled through apps. His phone began buzzing with Reagan's name, and he answered it without doubt. Reagan had called to tell him she couldn't come because of work getting in the way, and Blaine nodded.

He understood everything she was trying to do with her work, and her team needed her. Blaine wouldn't take her away from her work when she needed to be there, he wasn't that type of guy.

"Yeah, I understand," Blaine said back. "Hey, I'll tell Buddy and Violet, honey."

Reagan probably smiled on the other line. "Thanks, Vampire. I'll make it up to you guys by treating you guys out for dinner when I get paid."

"Hey, you don't need too," Blaine said. "Just do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, Blaine," Reagan said sweetly on the other line. "I'll see you tonight or tomorrow, depends if I can get this done enough for my boss to give us the go ahead to head home."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah! I got it." he smiled. "The bed is always cold on your side though, honey. And when you do come home early, you're gone the next morning at like, six thirty."

Reagan snickered. "I know, I know, but come on, you know my job is important. You're damn well lucky you got a girl who's making money. Your job is okay, but let's be honest, I make the money."

"Can't lie about that," Blaine laughed. "I gotta go, I see Violet and Buddy."

"Alright, love ya Vampire," Reagan smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Love you too, blond girl."

After hanging up, he moved to greet his friend and her friend. They hoped this would get Ghostly's hopes up.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

When Creek got home from work, he sighed heavily and took notice of beer bottles on the kitchen table. He rose an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He flopped down on the couch and took out his phone. Nothing from his old friends back in Germany saying anything that was going on.

He barely noticed his father coming back in the house, and when he did notice Creek, he rolled his eyes and moved to grab another bottle of beer from the fridge, growling when he saw there wasn't any bottles left.

"Creek!" Mr. Hills shouted, coming into the living room. "Go get more beer for me, would ya?"

Creek looked at his father. "But, Vater, I can't buy beer. I'm not of age to be able to do so." he looked scared of what his father would say but he bite his lip and went back to looking at the phone. "Besides, you can always go to the bar."

"It's too far," Mr. Hills mumbled, slumping down into the loveseat. "I barely can afford the bottles as it is. Fucking lucky that we can afford this house, your paychecks help."

Creek frowned. "I thought the money was supposed to be for me. Not for the bills that you can't afford because you keep drinking away your worries." he crossed his arms. "Wonder how you can do all of that without dying from alcohol poisoning, with the way you're doing it, it's like expected from you."

"Watch your mouth, boy," Mr. Hills growled. "I can't believe you keep shooting back on my drinking habits. You want me dead or something?"

"Nien," Creek shook his head. "But I want you to stop drinking, and go out to meet people. Make friends, and geez, I sound like a Vater to their kid. Vater, go out and meet people without being drunk."

Mr. Hills rolled his eyes before moving to get some water. "I will tomorrow. Ain't you got work or something, kid?"

"No, I just got home from work a little while ago," Creek explained. "I have the rest of the day off."

"Whatever," Mr. Hills shrugged.

Creek watched as he stumbled out of the room and upstairs. Creek's heart pounded at the thought of his father actually trying to speak with people he didn't care for, and that was making him worry. His father wasn't one to actually try and greet people nicely, but if he managed to do so, it would be a miracle.

His mind wandered off to the card and Blaine's suggestion at a place they could meet up at. Maybe he wanted to take up Blaine's offer right now, expect the guy probably had something to do.

Creek wouldn't bother him.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"Well?" Blaine asked, looking at Violet.

"He's not coming out of his house after the Junkyard visit." Violet sighed, putting her phone away, having to hung up from a talk with Ghostly. "This has really gotten to his heart, and his thoughts are probably racing."

Buddy nodded sadly. "Mine would too if this was my grandmother, or family member having cancer and not wanting treatment… what do we do?"

Blaine looked at Violet. "Firstly, does Ghost's friend, Katie, know about this going down?"

"I dunno," Violet shrugged. "All I said was it was something about Ruby. I didn't tell her the full details, my guess is she's either going to or already talked to him about what's going down."

"Son of a bitch…!" Blaine cursed. "I hate times like these! Plus, why does everyone have to die at some point? I met his grandmother once, and I fucking loved her. She was like a grandmother to me."

Buddy agreed. "She was to us all, pal…"

Violet and Blaine could only nod.


	6. Only Three Days Left

The week felt so slow but it was Tuesday. He had three more days until it was Friday so he could see what the hell was wanted from the man. Creek had watched his father meet some new people, bring them over, but he always had this one woman over to the point where Creek's stomach turned. What if his father actually dated this woman? It would make him sick to know he was able to move from his mother and Creek hated the thought of a step-mother because that was always his fear. His friends always talked about their step-parents and how they were ignored, and it made Creek think about what could think happen.

He didn't know what to think when he found the girl coming up to the porch, knocking on the door and his father answered. His father's blue eyes light up brightly at the girl and Creek's stomach did flips once more. He knew for damn sure he'd take up the offer for the job if it was about all of that. Creek took one good look at the girl, and narrowed his eyes.

The girl had long hair of orangey-yellow, she wore heels, some jeans and a shirt with a necklace of jewels. She held a bracelet on her wrist, her eyes were greenish-blue. Creek didn't like how she smiled and it looked like she didn't really like his father at all but his father said different and so did the girl. He was judging her without knowing her? She was doing the same with him! Creek tightly held his fists and stormed upstairs after meeting her, and took out his phone.

Calling up someone he had recently gotten the number for, and hoped to god his friend would be able to help him through this. After calling the first person, he called up another and asked to meet him at the same place and time as the other person, after the second agreed, he left the house. Creek didn't look back at his father and his shouts.

Why would he listen to him when he didn't listen to his own son?

At the place, Creek shifted at the table and looked up when the door opened to show the first person and the second one came in two minutes later, and sat down at the table once more.

"What's the word, Creek?"

Creek sighed heavily and looked at the glass filled with pepsi. "My dad is seeing someone and he won't listen to me saying I don't like her. Can't he see if he dates this girl, I'm having to deal with the changes too?"

"Buddy, I don't know what to tell you, but I guess you have to deal with this chick until you can move out of the house. That so bad? You would live on your own, having the whole house to yourself."

"But Blaine, things are shit!" Creek explained, throwing his hands up. "Vater doesn't understand my future will change too if he marries this girl. I don't even know her name, and when I asked, he wouldn't allow it. He wants it to remain hidden to me. For some bullshit reason."

Blaine shrugged, "I never had to deal with step-parents. Once they ended things, none of them dated. Call it luck would you. They knew what I needed in life, and it's sad to know their both dead but they did it for me."

"Yeah, but…" Creek tried to say but stopped himself. "I guess. What do you think, Sasha?"

Sasha placed down her own cup, and gave her friend a look. She thought about this. Her parents stopped themselves before they could head into dangerous territory of divorce, but that didn't mean they wouldn't get one. "I mean, if he does date and marries this woman, you would have to at least get to know her. It wouldn't be right if you didn't." Creek smiled at his friend. "Well, if he does, tell me, okay?"

Creek nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Count me in too," Blaine said, leaning back against his chair. "I hate the thought of step-parents. It sucks."

"Thanks. The both of you!" Creek grinned. "On a different note, I have only three more days until I can see what the guy wanted, Blaine." he told his friend and then looked to Sasha. "The man who looked strange in the restaurant, gave me a card and said I'd be perfect. I'm heading to see what he wants on Friday, like he requested of me to do."

Sasha nodded and thought about it for a moment. "You're going to be taking the subway, right?"

"Yeah," answered Creek. "Second stop. Blaine told me where it is."

"Good luck then," Sasha smiled, patting his hand.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Blaine held Reagan's hand as they walked down the street, the vampire listened to his girlfriend complain about the work she was doing was going nowhere, and sighed heavily saying the new meat her boss was having hired better be much better than her original co-workers. Blaine stopped.

"Wait. New meat?" Blaine asked, a thought running through his mind. "I think I know who it is, hon."

Reagan gave him a look. "Oh? Due tell, Vampire, who am I going to be working with from now on when the new meat is finally hired?" she asked, giving him a smirk.

"Creek Hills." Blaine said, and Reagan blinked. "I've meet him, honey. He's a nice guy, honey. You're going to love him." Reagan nodded, thinking about her boyfriend's words about the guy.

"I'll take your word for it," Reagan sighed.

Blaine gave a smile and began walking once more, pulling her towards a place they could sit down and chat for a bit, and everything was going smoothly until she brought up Ghostly's issues, and Blaine went silent on Reagan's comment. Nothing had been updated on Ruby's condition. Ghostly hadn't told them how she was holding up, and he barely left his house.

He had to be dragged outside, and things were becoming very hard to deal with for the Alder. Blaine had spent time with him until he couldn't and had to go to work. Gino had been informed that Ghostly needed a few days or so to get a hold of himself before he went back to work.

"I don't know about him," Blaine responded. "Ghost hasn't gone out for a few. Sure as hell Ruby is gettin' worried. She's been down here a few times, but it's mainly for a trip to the graveyard."

Reagan blinked, surprised. "What could she want with the graveyard? There's nothing but graves down there."

"Her husband's grave." Blaine explained. "I think she's wanting to be placed right next to him, and her son is trying to do just that. Rajesh needs to step up his game if he wants this to be okay in the end. Ghost said he's never gotten along with his dad, and it's like… weird. His grandfather and great-grandfather didn't get along, his grandfather and dad did, and now he can't get along with Rajesh."

Reagan nodded, her eyes narrowing. "I think I want to do a little insight to Rajesh for sure. Something about him sounds… off. He might be the son of a famous dead guy and a loving woman, but he sounds weird when people talk about him. I think my boss would love to look into him."

"Hey! Reagan, you can't just go looking into his history!" Blaine told her, waving his hands. "What about Ghost? When he finds you've been looking into his dad's history, things will get… off and I ain't wanting that."

"Vampire, it won't happen," Reagan patted his cheek. "Ghostly won't know I'm doing that because he doesn't know what I do for a living. Plus, we don't know each other all that well, we only each other from you. He doesn't have to know."

Blaine bite his lip. "Still, what if he finds out? I don't want to tell him my girlfriend has been looking up his father to see what type of guy he is. That'll be awkward to explain, sweetie."

"Which you won't be doing." Reagan scoffed. "I'll make sure he doesn't know, and he's much too focused on Ruby right now, Vampire. We all know this. We're all trying to help him." she sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. "I think Sir Alder is also watching his wife and family."

"You think this is him saying it's time for Ruby to come home?" Blaine asked, softly. He had heard a lot of tales about the afterlife, but he was never sure which one to believe more. "My dad said the afterlife can do strange things, like telling someone to come home to them when their facing a life-death situation, and if they're sure it isn't time, they'll tell them."

"Who knows. Maybe it is him," Reagan shrugged. "Let's just focus on helping your friend get through this. Do whatever he wants until he can be sure everything will be okay in the end."

Blaine nodded wordlessly. Seemed fair enough.

But would it be enough?

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Creek got home at noon, sighing as he did so. He hated the long walk and he prayed whatever the man wanted, the walk wasn't so far away. If this was a job interview than he'd have to get up really early! That would be terrible! Even for him. Plus, his father worked early too.

Speaking of his father, Creek found him chatting with the woman and ignored them flat out. Until his father noticed him and called out for him, Creek had no choice but to answer his father and he gazed at him.

"Ja?" Creek asked.

Mr. Hills' eyes narrowed. "Where were you? You left without telling me, boy! You know how I don't like that, crap."

"You barely care," Creek blinked, confused. "Besides, you look busy with your girlfriend, Vater. So, why should I tell you when you care for her more than you did Mutter? You divorced her without thinking of me, and did you know she cried every night until she realized she didn't need you? At least the guy she was dating was freaking awesome."

"Vhat? She was seeing someone?" Mr. Hills asked, raising an eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

Creek shrugged. "When you broke things off. Her friend asked right away, and I liked the guy. He was much more fatherly material than you ever were. Dunno how she managed to date and marry you! Much less have me with you and your skills, Vater."

"You really do have no respect." Mr. Hills mumbled. "Ignore him." he said to his date.

Creek scoffed. "Like always."

He left for his room.


	7. Welcome Mr Hills

"Sir, the boy you requested is here."

The boss of the place gazed at the door and nodded, in came the teenager he saw a week ago. Though the boy looked confused, he didn't mind. The boy was wearing what he usual wore and he knew that would change when he gave the teen the job. The man smirked and moved to shake the boy's hand before dismissing his secretary.

"Hello there, Mr. Hills," The man said, sitting back down in his chair. "I see you came by like I asked. Perfect. Now, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Agent Walker. Head of S.P.A."

Creek paled. "This is the Agency?" he asked, looking around. "Holy, you've solved a lot of cases, Agent Walker. Wow."

"That I have," Walker mumbled, going serious. "But Simport's best Agent has outnumbered me by a long shot." Creek's eyes widen. "Yes, you must've heard of the one who did the Morcubus case. The best agent in the company."

"Everyone has," Creek said back. "I don't think there's anyone who hasn't heard of the one who beat Morcubus before he disappeared into the Nightmare Realm along with Dr. Gray's daughter."

Walker frowned. "I'm afraid, while we're working on getting Dr. Gray's daughter out of the realm, we will come across a bridge that we have no choice but to allow Morcubus to escape the realm as well. You can see how that will cause a problem."

"Yeah, it will," agreed Creek. "But what do I have to do with this? Why did you need me to come here? And why did you say I'd be perfect?"

"Because Mr. Hills, I wish to hire you," Walker informed him. "We need more agents and looking into your background, I've seen you wished to be one growing up. I believe it was your mother, Mrs. Hills, that was one herself."

Creek gulped, and his jaw hung open. "Mutter was an agent in Germany?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Hills, because she was originally from America, she moved to Germany." Walker explained, throwing files down. "You watched Crimes shows."

Creek bite his lip. "Ja! But none of them said 'Hey! Your Mutter is an agent!' to me! They were showed villains getting caught in the end and the hardships the agents had to go through to solve the case!" he told Walker. "None of them flat told me Mutter was an agent, Agent Walker."

"That maybe," Walker began, chuckling, and then opened the files up to Creek's mother's dying wish. "She wished for you to become an Agent in America, Simport, Maine. Once you moved here, I spent a year trying to find you. Once I did, I made an appointment with Ms. Grundler to chat about her mission, and then I saw you. A perfect chance to hire you on a Friday. The day daddy goes out to drink."

Creek froze up at the mention of what his dad did on a Friday. So, if Walker knew what his father did, then that would mean he knew things about the Hills Family? How did he find all of these out? Did he even want to know?

Walker kept talking.

"You changed your last name once mummy and daddy spilt, didn't you?" Walker asked, and Creek felt his throat go dry. "No longer a Hills, but a Lambert. You took mummy's last name because you hated your father with your guts. Of course, when you did, and she died, you told your father you still had his last name when he asked. Of course, there was rumors for him to ask if you did that. Let's face it, Mr. Lambert, you cannot hide from me. I know you lie about your age too."

Creek shook and wiped his eyes. "I don't mean to lie about my age! I just do it because Vater tells me I need a job, and all of that, and it was the only way to do so. Walker, I didn't mean to do anything bad."

Agent Walker shook his head, and chuckled loudly for Creek to hear him. The German gave a confused look at him. "No, no, Mr. Lambert, I do not mind. In fact, you have to tell a little lie where at the S.P.A and I believe you'll do just fine."

"But my Vater hates the thought of the Agency," Creek protested. "How can I work here knowing he'll be on my case if he finds out I'm lying?"

"Do not worry about him," Walker firmly said. "Here, you'll need this." he placed down a gold badge in front of Creek and the boy's eyes widen when he realized it held his mother's last name. It looked worn out too. "It was your mother's. You'll get your own, but for now, wear it. Oh! How could I forget?"

Creek blinked as Walker placed a suit in front of him. It wasn't like Walker's, but it was paladin blue. When he looked at the size, it was the right one too. He sucked in a breath before taking it off of the desk and looked at his new boss. Walker's eyes shined with hope.

"I shouldn't ask about how you know my size," he joked. "I heard enough about what you know from the explanations about how you knew everything else. You did a lot of research on me."

Walker grinned and nodded. "I did. I had help from my secretary, not all from me. Put on the suit in the closet over there." He pointed to the closet and Creek moved into it. "I hope the color fits."

Creek held his breath before taking off his clothes and slipped into the paladin blue sit, and placed on the black shoes before grabbing his clothes and coming out of it, and Walker smiled. He clapped his hands and stood up, taking the badge and placed it on Creek's suit.

"Perfect fit," Walker hummed. "You remind me of your mother, Charlotte." he sighed sadly at the memory of his old friend. "But I know you will make this Agency proud, Creek. Oh! You can also have this Condo." he took out paper and Creek breathed in. "Paid off, and each rent until you can pay rent yourself at the age of eighteen or nineteen."

Creek's heart dropped. "What about my Vater?"

"You two need time apart," Walker explained. "You two are at each other's throat because the woman, and let's be honest, you'll focus more on work without him around. There's everything you need in the Condo. A bed, a couch, a TV, and much more."

"Thank you, Walker," Creek smiled widely. "But," he frowned. "I don't know where anything is. How will I know where to go when I'm needed?"

Walker chuckled, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you the tour, and I'll show you your office." He took a look at Creek. "You're tall, you know? How tall are you, Agent Lambert?"

"Almost 6'1," Creek grinned. "Taller than you, Sir?"

"Very close," Walker grinned, patting Creek's shoulder. "I see Mrs. Charlotte given you her height along with that of her father's. A true Lambert at heart, Agent Lambert."

Creek smiled happily and followed him out of the office, and into the Head Quarters. Walker showed him everything that he would need to know, even his new co-workers expect for one that was out on a mission, and his new team. The team greeted him with ease.

While in the middle of learning what their stations were, Walker came in and stole him once more, saying it was more important and Creek was lead down the hall to an office that he thought looked bigger than Walker's. He blinked and looked at his new boss.

Agent Walker smiled, and knocked on the door. "This person is someone you have to meet." he explained as he waited for an answer. "You will look up to this one by the second you meet. Everyone does, Agent Lambert, and I hope this person can help you settle down."

Creek just nodded wordlessly and a voice finally came through the door with the simple words of;

"Come in."

But he had a feeling this person wasn't just a regular Agent to Walker and the rest of the S.P.A Agency.

Not at all.

"Agent Lambert, I like you meet a very special Agent to us. The very one who dealt with the case of Morcubus! Agent Lambert, meet special Agent…"


	8. An Agent To Admire

"_Agent Lambert, I like you to meet a very special agent to us. The very one who dealt with the case of Morcubus! Agent Lambert, meet special Agent _Myers." Walker introduced, his eyes shining with happiness and pride at Agent Myers.

Creek looked at Myers, gulping as he took a good look at the famous agent. The agent held hair the color of the sun, eyes the color of the night, and there was a scar laying across the agent's face, to which Creek thought it had came from doing the case everyone wished to be solved back then.

"A pleasure," Agent Myers replied, and it was then that Creek realized it was a girl. Her voice sounded much like his friend's mother back in Germany without the accent.

"Hello," Creek waved shyly.

Walker clapped his hands and moved to rest his hand on Myers' shoulder, and the woman stood up, coming around the desk with Walker at her side. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and a gray trench coat and skirt. Creek also noticed she was wearing heels.

"This Agent is one who you would admire," Walker laughed, beaming away and Myers gave him a look before smiling lightly. Walker cleared his throat. "Of course, we only use Agents' last names here, Agent Lambert. I will have someone train you to be fit for a mission."

"Not needed," Agent Myers interrupted, her voice all serious and calm. Walker looked at his best Agent with shock but didn't speak up to interrupt her. "Agent Walker, when you hired me, I didn't need training despite having to do cases already, but let's be honest, I doubt Agent Lambert will need training. Set him out on a case and see if he's ready for title of Special Agent."

Walker gave a serious look. "Agent Myers, he will need training."

"Then I will train him," Myers scoffed and Creek felt his face go white. Deathly white. Agent Myers training him? He felt honored and a bit scared at the same time considering this agent was widely known across the world. She was the spitting image of a hero to everyone. "Besides, everyone has their strengths and weakness, I believe I can see Agent Lambert's if I train him to see what you hired for a new Agent for the S.P.A."

Creek shook a little and took a step towards the agents and gulped down his fear for speaking. "I don't mind if Agent Myers trains me!" he said to his boss and Walker gave him a look, almost asking him if he knew what he was getting himself into. "It'd be an honor to have Agent Myers to train me, and I know I can learn better with her training me. Please, give it a chance, Agent Walker."

Myers snickered. "You heard him, Agent Walker, he wants this. I know I can train him because I was able to crack the 'Nightmare Crown' case, hadn't I?"

"Nightmare Crown case?" Creek repeated. "Is that another name for the Morcubus case?"

Agent Myers nodded, putting her hands behind her back before walking over to a cabinet of old cases, and the main case she did was sitting in the center and she took it out, putting it on her desk, sitting down and Creek moved to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

She pointed to each step of the way, explaining each one as she did. Her big case, how she was hired, and how she overcome each problem set in her way, and Creek nodded wordlessly.

"You're amazing," Creek breathed once she was finished. "No wonder why you're admired throughout the world."

"I see why everyone does admire me. I saved the world, of course, the most hardest case to crack, and it was a blast for me." Agent Myers explained, narrowing her eyes at the papers. "There were betrayals from people I thought were my friends, but I see now it was all a lie. They're locked up from helping Morcubus and being on MorcuCorp's side."

Creek gulped. "What about the people who wanted the crown destroyed? Are they in jail also?"

"No, they're not," Agent Myers shook her head. "They stopped helping that evil man the moment they realized he was wanting it for evil, and they sent the crown away before he could take it. Mike Gray hid the crown, but disappeared for many years, and when my team found him and the crown… well, you know the rest of the story, I suppose."

"Yeah, I do," Creek answered. "Dr. Gray's daughter and Morcubus disappeared into the Nightmare Realm when Morcubus placed the crown on his head. Right now, you guys are working on getting Dr. Gray's daughter out of there, but you may also might have to get Morcubus out too."

Agent Myers closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "I know," she sighed heavily, hating the thought of it. "But I want Miss Gray out. We all do. Mike wants his daughter more than anything, and I promised him I'd do it. I will keep that promise if it's the last thing I'll do. Understand this, Agent Lambert."

"I understand, Agent Myers," Creek mumbled under his breath. "Err…when can we start training, Agent Myers? I want to get started as soon as possible."

Walker smiled. "Same energy as your mother."

Agent Myers hummed lightly to herself before gazing at her schedule before looking at Creek and smiling gently at the teenage boy. "I'm busy for about three days, packed full with other case, but I'm going to take you with me for one."

"Really?!" Creek gasped, eyes widening. "You would do that?"

"Of course, seems fitting for training," Agent Myers explained. "It gives you a clear sight for what a case looks like. What an agent should do in action, and most importantly, what you'll do to solve it."

Creek beamed and shook Agent Myers' hand when she offered it for him. His heart tighten with happiness. "Thank you, Agent Myers."

"It's no problem, see you on Sunday, Agent Lambert."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Sasha questioned her friend, as he had just came out of her father's office, saying he was quitting. Creek looked horrible to know she knew this.

Creek bite his lip. "I've been given another job, and it's huge."

"What other job?" Sasha questioned.

Creek whispered it in her ear for he didn't want anyone else to know he was an Agent, going to be trained by Agent Myers herself, and when Sasha heard his words, her jaw dropped before dragging him out of the restaurant, and her father gave a questioning glance before rolling his eyes, heading back in her office.

Sasha was surprised to know her friend was joining the Agency and had the honor to meet the honorary Agent of the lifetime, and Creek went on about how he was going on a case with her on Sunday, and his friend laughed and said how great that was, and she called up Blaine to get him over so he could hear the news, and Creek didn't mind telling Blaine because he knew the man would be happy to hear about his new job.

When Blaine arrived, Creek excitedly told him about his new job. Blaine was hyped to know and told his friend that he might be able to meet his girlfriend on the job, and Creek blinked and asked who it was. Blaine explained his girlfriend's name was Reagan Grundler, and Creek blinked, remembering when Walker was at the restaurant with someone he called Grundler, so maybe that was Blaine's girlfriend?

"What about your dad?" Blaine asked, leaning against the wall. "What he say about all of this?"

"Nothing," Creek explained. "I haven't told him yet, because he'll go crazy. Walker also got me a Condo." he showed them the address. "With everything I'll need within it."

Blaine nodded. "Where's the suit?" he asked, and Creek opened his stachel to show off the bag suit. He was wearing his usual outfit from changing out of the suit before he left the Agency. "Holy crap, Walker's got taste for style."

"Are you sure, Nicole didn't pick that out?" Sasha joked.

"To be honest? I have no clue!" Creek laughed.

Blaine snickered, and crossed his arms. "I think she did. Simport's fashion maker has all the taste. She helped me pick out my outfit, by 'helped' I mean she did. Took one look at me, and knew exactly."

"Wow," Creek said. "I didn't know Miss Nicole could do that with one look."

"She can do anything, bro!" Blaine told him, patting his shoulder. "Right now, let's check out this Condo! Sasha, you coming along?"

Sasha sighed and shook her head. Creek felt his heart drop a little at the mention of Sasha wasn't coming along with them. "I wish I could, but I need to get back to work." she explained. "I'll come by later once my shift's done."

"Good enough!" Blaine smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Let's go, Creek."

Creek gave her a wave before moving to catch up with Blaine, and he allowed Blaine to show him the way considering how he didn't know what way to go as he didn't really know which way to head. But once they arrived, Creek's eyes widen as the key was handed over to him by another agent, one he knew from the tour and the agent patted his shoulder, saying he'd see him on Sunday.

Inside, the place was beautiful. It was a nice place, good size. There was two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a good living room with a kitchen connected. Blaine nodded and moved to check the bedrooms, coming back a moment later to say the beds were made, and the master bedroom had a bathroom where the closet was. Creek smiled widely.

"Agent Walker said he'd pay for the rent until I can with the money I'm making at the Agency," Creek said, sitting down on the couch. "I owe it to him. Everything I have now is because of him."

Blaine nodded, taking two cans of pop from the fridge. "He knows your taste! Two cans of pepsi!" he threw a can to Creek. "I like this guy, and he's a good boss from what Reagan says. You'll be making good cash."

"I hope so." Creek nodded. "Hey, uh, how's Ghostly doing?"

Blaine stopped before smiling lightly. "I think he's doing a bit better. Violet's been with him mostly, as does Poppy, Vi's sister. Ruby has been visiting her grandson all the time, I think she's spending her last moments with him. In the house she raised her grandson's dad in, and spent the whole married life with Sir Alder in."

"Must be nice," Creek mumbled.

"I bet it is," Blaine nodded. "Geez, I wonder how long she's got. And how long she even had the cancer for! Ruby won't say anything about it. She won't even say how long she's got it for."

Creek looked down and felt bad for him. "Let's talk about something else. Something more happier than the news of cancer."

"Agreed."


	9. Agents At Work

"Slow down, Miss Nicole."

Sunday had came fast and Creek had watched as Agent Myers had worked on a case given by Nicole. The fashion designer was freaking out because someone had stolen her things. Agent Myers' team had gone off to work. The world famous agent was writing down in her notebook on what Nicole had told her, and every little detail she had found. What type of footprints had been left behind, who they might belong too, and who could've stolen the items. The whole store had people in it. The ones that matter though.

Nicole, Derek, Clara, Edwin, Trevor, and Taylor. The team Agent Myers had was working on the space were stolen items were. Nicole had explained her sewing machine had been stolen, her fabrics, pins, and much more from her sewing room to make more outfits for her store. Myers sighed heavily as Victor reported back to her about how the place was left.

"Calm down?" Nicole gasped, jaw opening up. "How can you expect me to calm down in this mess!? Agent Myers, how can you expect me to be calm in this?! My career is on the line!"

Agent Myers frowned heavily. "Miss Nicole, I have known you since the party involving Cyrus's will. I remember you being there to see who got the rare crystal. I also remember you helping me with the outfit for the play."

"That outfit!" Nicole sighed dreamily. "I remember that, yes! That was a hit! I never got to thank you for that idea. I give all credit to you, Miss Myers." she stopped herself from being happy during this. "But I cannot be happy in this moment!"

Agent Myers shook her head and looked at one of the customers. "My team will be questioning you. You will be given an agent, and you will answer their questions the best you can do." They all nodded before moving to sit down. Myers looked at Nicole and patted her shoulder. "Due sit down, Miss Nicole. I'll figure this out as soon as possible."

Nicole frowned and sat down in a chair. "I hope so." she mumbled. Creek blinked and bite his lip, following Agent Myers around when she needed him, and he was given a glass of water to give to the fashion designer. "Hmm? What do you need?"

"I was told to give this to you," Creek replied, sitting down across from Nicole, placing the glass down on the table. Nicole gladly took the water. "Any idea on who took your items?"

"I have my ideas," Nicole huffed, gazing at the sitting customers. "It couldn't have been Trevor because he relays on me for his outfits for his plays. He's a dear friend of mine too. Taylor and Clara come in every week for new outfits, precious customers to me." Her eyes fell on the last two. "I am not sure of Edwin and Derek however. Edwin has been here once, and Derek… this is first visit."

Creek blinked, gazing at the teenager, who was playing with a baseball. It didn't seem right that he was here if it was his first visit. "Huh, do you think he's the one who stole them?"

"I don't know," Nicole mumbled. "Agent Myers have said he did a little stealing back then, and he caused a fire in Gino's. But Derek has 'changed' his ways. Fools to believe him! He doesn't look like he's changed."

Creek nodded and stood up, moving to see Agent Myers once more. She was looking down at the ground, trying to find footprints, and once she did, she moved over to the ground and wrote down in her notebook. He shifted on his feet before moving to tap on her shoulder, and the agent gazed at him.

"Yes?" Agent Myers asked, raising an eyebrow.

Creek gulped. "I think it was Derek." he said. "Miss Nicole said it was his first visit here, and she has never seen him around him." he explained, placing his hands in his pockets. "She mentioned he saw he'd 'change' but she doesn't think so. Plus, hadn't he been known from stealing back then when you were doing the 'Nightmare Crown' case?"

Agent Myers thought about it for a moment. "Yes, you're right. He caused a fire in Gino's Pizza as well." she nodded. "I'll have Victor question him. Victor!"

"Yeah, boss?" Victor asked, leaning against the wall.

"Question Mr. Derek," Agent Myers seriously said. "Agent Lambert believes he's done this. If Derek cracks, we'll know. Have Agent Wolfah look for anything with scent on it."

Creek blinked and looked at his mentor. "Agent… Wolfah?" he repeated, tilting his head. "Who's that?"

"Him," Agent Myers said, pointing to the wolf that came into the room, and began sniffing the ground, trying to pick out any scent that might be on anything or in the room. "I met him trying to find someone who knew anything about what Morcubus needed with the mountains."

"Ah," Creek smiled. "He's cute."

"Indeed," Agent Myers agreed, gazing down at her notes. "He can scent out anything, and helped me find his owner, Paul. The very man who used to work for Morcubus, and is now a Yeti."

Creek's jaw dropped. "Wow." he gasped. "Sounds cool."

"Might be, but it can be dangerous," Agent Myers replied, moving to follow the footprints outside as Creek followed her carefully. "But very usual when you need to know information about Morcubus."

"I suppose so," Creek nodded.

She was about to respond until Wolfah's yowl echoed, and he came running through the door. Agent Myers jumped and move to see her friend, and he had her follow him to where the pins used to be, and barked. Creek blinked, unsure about what he was saying, and all Agent Myers did was nod before writing something down in her notebook.

"What did he say?" asked Creek, shifting in his feet.

Agent Myers didn't respond until she was done and gazed at Creek with a stern expression. "He's got a scent, and I was hoping this one would learn a lesson from the first time around."

"What? Who's scent?" Creek asked, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"Wolfah, go back and sit besides Roxie." Agent Myers explained, and moved to chat with her teammates. Creek followed but stayed beside Nicole out of Myers' orders.

Nicole looked up from doing her nails with a nail file and gazed at the team speaking with each other. Creek saw her sitting straight up, and he knew she knew she was going to get her answer on who did this to her. Who was planning on ruining her business.

The newest agent sat down and looked at her. "I hope who did this will know he or she is going to pay hell for it." he commented.

"I hope so!" Nicole shouted, crossing her arms. "I wish for this to end already. I want to have my things back, darling! I am dying without them."

"I'm sure you will," Creek reassured her. "If anything Agent Myers will have them back to you from the stealer for sure. She does how they mean to you, Miss Nicole."

Nicole frowned and watched as her customers shifted nervously in their seats and when Agent Myers pulled her aside, she gratefully moved to speak with her about the stealer, and she growled when she looked at the very one who did it. Creek noted how all of the customers thought she was looking at them, and felt bad but gulped when she moved to stand in front of them.

Agent Myers cleared her throat, and Nicole nodded before allowing the woman herself to announce who stole all of her things.

"I have to say, I thought you would learn your lesson from the first time around," Agent Myers explained, looking at her notebook, "Derek."

Derek shot up and growled. "I didn't steal!" he defended himself. "Why would I steal from this low-life place?!"

"Low-life!?" Nicole shouted, outraged. "Why you…!"

Agent Myers held her arm out to stop Nicole from doing anything she would regret, and Creek watched as she calmly handled the situation. "Derek, from the moment I started for the Agency, you made a small fire in Gino's Pizza, stole maps from him, stole mail, and worked for MorcuCorp." she explained. "Let's be honest, Derek, you're never in here. You called it 'low-life' and you have history for stealing. I'm glad Agent Lambert picked up on that. I was waiting for him to do so. Your scent was found on Miss Nicole's sewing room from Wolfah."

Creek smiled happily when she mentioned him. Nicole gave him a warm looking before gazing back at Derek, and Creek felt the heavy air return once more, and she pointed to the door.

"Get out, never return, and return my items!" Nicole demanded. "You are threatening to put me out of business."

"Na, ya think?" Derek scoffed.

Agent Myers frowned. "Agent Vic, arrest him."

"What!?" Derek shouted before he felt Victor placed cuffs on his hands. He looked down at the cuffs and paled very quickly. "You can't! My dad will murder me! Not to mention how my mom will place me in a grave in the ocean!"

"Interesting," Agent Myers hummed. "I'll tell them that once I go to your house and get Miss Nicole's items back. Agent Roxie, help Agent Vic put Derek in the van, and once you're done with that, meet me at his house so we may get the items once more."

Creek watched as Derek tried to get away from the two but couldn't. He felt his heart drop. He would have to break the news to other people about being arrested for things like these when he was a special agent. He didn't think he could do that, but he would try too.

Agent Myers looked back at him and smiled. "You did well." she said. "I will report this to Agent Walker."

Creek nodded wordlessly before following her out the door, Nicole thanking them as they did so.


	10. Old Friends

Blaine sat down with Reagan, Creek, and Sasha at Gino's Pizza. It had been a day since Creek had finished up a case with Agent Myers and had been given the title of Junior Agent. He had to solve two cases or so until he was given the Special Agent rank like Agent Myers and Walker themselves. His own team was training, waiting until their boss was ready to give them missions, and Creek was itching to find cases as well, but not a lot of people had them now. It was hard to find one to crack.

Gino had been working on their food when Buddy came in and sat down at a table when a server took his order and brought him the old favorite drink of his. Blaine noted how Buddy looked a bit down, and nudged Creek, and the German's eyes light up. Maybe this was a case? He jumped to his feet and moved to sit at Buddy's table.

"Everything okay?" Creek asked, sitting down across from Buddy. "You look a bit sad, Buddy."

Buddy gazed at the newest member of the Agency and couldn't help but picture his old friend and nodded wordlessly. "Yeah, I'm okay, Pal. Just remembering a few good times with my old friend. I heard you joined up the Agency. I used to work there, you know."

"Really?" said Creek. "Can you tell me about it."

"My friend was really good at being what she was. I based my comics on her work and what we did," Buddy sighed. "We were so close like siblings. I would kill to see her once more but she's so busy trying to find a way into the Nightmare Realm. I think she's nervous about getting her girlfriend out with the chance of having to get Morcubus out as well."

Creek stopped. "Girlfriend?" he echoed.

"Yeah, she never told anyone but me." Buddy explained. "But Evelyn's freedom is what matters to her now. As it does with Mike. He won't do anything else unless Ivy is free from the hell hole."

"Ah," Creek nodded. "I've known a few people who were interested in their gender. Never bothered me. I hope we can get Evelyn Gray out of the Nightmare Realm soon. I'll tell you when we have."

"Thank you, Pal."

Creek returned to his own table and told them what was up with the usually cheerful Buddy, and Blaine shrugged, saying everything would work out in the end of it and went back to speaking about something to Reagan.

When their food arrived, the door opened and none of them looked up, expect for Buddy and his eyes widen at the sight. His mouth hung open as the new customer sat down at a table and moved to look at the menu, seeing how much the place had improved, and got a drink of Ice Tea.

"Eleanor!?" Buddy shouted after finding his voice, and the table of four looked over to see Buddy standing up and looking right at the girl who just came in. Creek looked over and his mouth hung open. Blond hair, eyes like the night...Agent Myers? What was she doing here?

Instead of wearing her agent uniform, Eleanor Myers was wearing a beige short-sleeve hoodie, a t-shirt underneath, some jeans, and black 'n' white sneakers. Her scar was easily seen still, and when she looked up at her old friend, she smiled softly in a way Creek didn't think she could do.

"Buddy," Eleanor breathed out. "It's been so long."

Buddy threw himself at his friend, and hugged her tightly, and Eleanor chuckled and hugged him back. Gino appeared holding Buddy's food when he realized who was there, and he nearly dropped the pizza. Instead, he placed it down and rushed to see his old friend.

"Eleanor!" Gino happily clapped. "My dear friend! It has been too long!"

"Have not noticed, Gino," Eleanor rolled her eyes, pulling away from her old friend to shake hands with Gino. "I see your still world famous."

Gino laughed. "Ah, but of course!"

Blaine didn't pull his eyes away, but instead kept looking at the scene. He had heard a few rumors about Agent Myers being scene while not on the job, but never really saw her himself. Reagan just huffed and gazed away from her co-worker and Creek gulped. Sasha just looked amazed like Blaine did.

The vampire quickly looked at his friend. "You work with her?" he asked, pointing at Eleanor. "Agent Myers? The one who did the Morcubus case? How do you live?"

"Same way I do at the job," Reagan cut in, "-ignore the other teams and focus on your own. It's a simple way to do so, Vampire."

Creek smiled sheepishly. "I mean, she's pretty good on the job." he admitted, thinking back to Sunday's mission. "She cracked Nicole's case within a few minutes or so. Of course, I had thought it was Derek, but she was the one to prove it with the help of Wolfah and Vic."

Reagan stopped. "Hold up, Agent Vic? The mayor's boyfriend?" Creek went dead silent. "Shit, no wonder. I do, however, wonder how she can date such a guy who's into video games."

"Well, well, Agent Grundler." Eleanor's voice broke through the table's talk, and Reagan gave a look to her. "Funny to see you here. Hello, Agent Lambert." Creek waved shyly. "You were late today, weren't you?"

Reagan growled. "I was at the place where my team was meeting up!" she defended herself. "You have no right to tell me I was late. Get it, Myers?"

Blaine winced. "Okay… whatever happened between you two, forget it. Don't go starting up a windstorm of trouble for Gino. We're here to eat and that's that. I think Buddy wants to catch up, Agent Myers."

"See you tomorrow, Agent Grundler, Agent Lambert." Eleanor waved goodbye as she walked back over to her best friend and sat down.

Creek gazed away from his mentor and looked at Reagan, seeing a scowl on the other girl's face. Sasha even winced at this one while Blaine tried to calm her down from bursting with anger about Myers being here. While they didn't know the real reason behind Reagan's hatred for Agent Myers, and they didn't question it.

Reagan sighed heavily. "Stupid moron." she hissed. "Always have to better than the hard working ones."

"Well, uh, Agent Myers did work really hard," Creek replied.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm told," Reagan mumbled. "I guess she does."

Blaine shrugged at Creek and Sasha, gazing at his girlfriend before rubbing her back, knowing she might be overworking herself. "You okay?" Blaine asked her, and Reagan sighed.

"I am, just… overdoing it," Reagan admitted. "I acted harash to Miss Myers, and I'll be sure to say sorry tomorrow at work. She's always the first one there because she lives so close to the building."

Creek gave her a look and slowly nodded. It seemed right to do. There was no way they would interrupt a friendly reunion between Buddy and Eleanor, and possibly Gino. Of course the two teenagers wondered how long it had been since Eleanor had met up with Buddy after solving everything, and telling him he could leave and do something he loved instead of waiting for missions to come back, possibly seeing a way into the Nightmare Realm.

Sasha took two more bites of her food before gulping it down. "So, Creek, I think I know a place who needs help solving a few things." She explained, and Creek looked up. "I think I overheard Trevor needed help in some things, he… said there might've been stolen items for his next play."

"Really?" Creek smiled widely. "Where does Trevor live?"

"At Trevor's Theater." Reagan explained. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks!"

Blaine chuckled, "I'll look around trying to find someone who needs help from an agent. Nothing too big for a sixteen year old."

"I'm turning seventeen in two days," Creek admitted, and the table went silent. Creek blushed a bit. "Yeah, my birthday is in two days, you know. All I want for my birthday is to get that title of Special Agent."

"Alright, look for cases everyone." Blaine ordered. "I mean it."

Everyone laughed at Blaine's comment as did Blaine himself. They couldn't help it really, knowing it might've not been meant to be funny, but it was funny to them at least.

Creek took a sip of his drink. "I look forward to it," he whispered.


	11. New Rank

"But Agent Walker, Agent Myers, this is suicide!"

Creek stopped midway to his boss' door when he heard the voice coming from the office. He shifted awkwardly, wondering if he should even think about knocking on the door, but he wanted to know what they were speaking about, so he didn't do it and waited to see if there was any more information about what the people behind the door were speaking about.

Hearing a disappointed sigh from the room, there was a good chance it belonged to Eleanor. There was no way Walker would say like that, Creek knew that much. Muffled voices began moving through the door once more as Creek listened on.

"Mr. Arneson, if I recall you're not a full agent yet," Agent Myers explained, her voice sounded much more serious than anything and then Creek remembered they were trying to get Evelyn out of the Nightmare Realm. "You're not even hired, and you're Walker's apprentice." she added on. "Apprentices are leaners, not hired workers. Your trying out for the job."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm telling you what you're trying to do will get you all and those agents you'll send out killed! Do you not care for the safety of your workers?"

That was a voice Creek didn't know of and maybe it belonged to the guy Eleanor called Mr. Arneson.

"We do," Walker replied, voice just as serious but Eleanor had much more seriousness to her voice than anything. "Listen to me, Ian, we have to do this. Micheal Gray is demanding we save his daughter, and we're doing so. Plus, I believe Agent Myers will agree with Mr. Gray."

If Creek could see Eleanor must've nodded in agreements with their boss. He also knew Eleanor was wanting to do this because Evelyn Gray was Eleanor's girlfriend, that was also why she wanted to make sure Evelyn was out of the hellish Realm of Nightmares.

"It's still suicide," Ian tried once more. "You're going to kill those agents if you attempt to go there. Not to mention you'll bring back the most evil person in the world if you do so."

"Evil," Eleanor mumbled, Creek barely heard her. "Tell me, Mr. Arneson, do you believe Morcubus was born evil?"

"I believe so, yes." Ian replied.

Eleanor chuckled. "Let's be honest here Mr. Arneson, people are not born evil. They are simply raised to be evil or something happened in their life that made them think differently about the world." she explained to Ian. "You have no proof Morcubus will still be evil if he returns. Who knows, maybe the Nightmare Realm will change his mind about the way he thinks."

"Agent Myers! Please, think about this!" Ian pleaded with the head agent. Creek heard a chair being pushed back and he took it as Ian stood up. Something he wished the teen hadn't done. "You'll give the world's evilest person a chance to return and finish what he hadn't been able to achieve. He'll be after the Crown of Nightmares."

"Which is safe in my office in a safe," Agent Myers snapped, standing up herself. Her voice began more hard and angry, and Creek shook at the thought of her being angry. "Morcubus will be locked up in prison once he returns. His company ran out a long time ago."

Walker, by this point, also stood up and probably placed his hands down on Eleanor's shoulders and was probably gazing at his apprentice at this point, but Creek didn't know what expression on his face. "Ian, we cannot change our minds. Evelyn played an important part in finding the crown, and there is no other way into the Nightmare Realm! Agent Myers' team had worked hard to find the way in, and they're going to do it!"

"With me leading them," Eleanor cut in.

"What?!" Walker shouted, and Creek winced. "You're going in too? You're team will need you out here, Agent Myers. I will go in your place."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked. "My team will be unsure whether to trust you or not. They will text me asking to see if you're trustworthy or not, Agent Walker."

"I will take that risk." Walker replied, nodding his head. "Ian, leave. I'll talk with you later about your problems on this mission. For now, I need to chat with Agent Myers."

Creek moved away from the door and pretended like he had just gotten there when Ian walked out. The boy gave a look at the German before walking away and before Creek could knock on the shut door, Ian turned around once more and cleared his throat, saying to not knock right now. The German, knowing why, had to ask sure Ian didn't know he listened in and asked why.

Ian sighed heavily and shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. He shook his head lightly before gazing at Creek. "They're in a mood." Ian replied, placing his hands behind his back. "My name is Ian Arneson. Agent Walker's apprentice."

"Agent Lambert." Creek greeted him, shaking hands. "Though, my real name is Creek. Creek Lambert. I was going to chat with Agent Walker and Agent Myers about the two cases I cracked."

"Oh?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Creek nodded and took out his notebook. "Trevor's case of missing items for his play, and Shirley's case of the love note. She said it was the second time she's gotten one since her break-up with Skip Rogers."

"I see." Ian nodded. "When did you start working?"

"Friday of last week," Creek answered. "I met Agent Walker outside of my old job, and came in on Friday like he wanted, and he hired me on the spot. My Mutter was an Agent before, and he hired me thinking I would live up to what she did. I think he's expecting too much of me, but I think I can do it."

"Good luck." Ian mumbled before walking away.

Without thinking about Ian's warning, Creek knocked on the door and entered the room to see Eleanor and Walker speaking about what had taken place before, and stopped when they saw the newest meat and Eleanor gave a weak smile before straightening up. Creek saw them both in her work outfits, and he walked towards them with his notebook filled with the two cases. He took Roxie's advice and did two cases to start with.

Walker and Eleanor gave a look through the notebook, whispering to each other about what they were seeing. Eleanor looked at the first case. Two people on the list on who could've stolen Trevor's items. Spencer and Vincent. Spencer had two circles and Vincent had three. In the end it was Vincent, and Trevor's response was on the notebook and it was Trevor's handwriting for sure.

_Whoever is zis kid's mentor~_

_Zis kid is a total help! My play has been saved! Vincent gave me my things back! Each stolen item back! My precious props and outfits from Nicole~ Everything! I thank you greatly!_

_~Trevor_

Eleanor smiled happily, and looked down at the second case. Shirley had another love interest after the big break up with Skip? She shook her head with a smile and looked down at the two men. Patrick and Hisao Watanabe. Eleanor blinked, Hisao was an interesting choice but she saw two circles for Hisao and three for Patrick. She looked over the items that helped Creek make the choice and nodded. It was Patrick's handwriting. It sounded like him too.

There was a note from Shirley.

_Darlings, Nikki will be so jealous I have a love interest and she doesn't! _

_I dated a guy with money and now a hardworking one~ handsome guy too! Ah! Can't wait to see how it goes. Tell the little darling he's quite the worker for cases~_

_~Shirley_

Eleanor looked up. "I'm impressed." she said, nodding her head. "Both say their pleased with the outcome. Trevor has his items and Shirley found her new boyfriend, I assume."

"I think she has," Creek beamed.

Agent Walker placed down the notebook and nodded his head. "So am I." he said, agreeing with his best agent. "I'm happy to know their all happy as well." Creek saw him lean over to whisper to Eleanor and the two exchanged a few words before nodding away and Walker gazed at Creek. "You have your mother's skills for sure. Which is why I'm happy to give you the next title."

The teen nodded.

"You're seventeen now, aren't you?" Walker asked. "In a day or so?"

"Yes sir, tomorrow," Creek replied, gazing at his boss. His throat was dry.

Walker beamed widely. "Well, I'm happy to say this is your birthday present from the S.P.A Agency. I giving you the title of Special Agent."

"T-Thank you!" Creek thanked them. "I-I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't." Eleanor chimed in. "Which is way you and your team is going to help us on the Nightmare Realm mission. Head to your team, give them the good news, and start working right away."

"On it!" Creek replied.

He almost began running towards his area of the building, ready to give the team the good news.


	12. Friendly Words

Blaine sat down at the table with a drink in his hands. He had gone to a bar since Reagan was out taking Creek on one of her missions. His team and her team joined up since it looked way to big for one team to handle it alone. He didn't mind considering he was going to meet a friend here anyways. He couldn't invite Sasha since she wasn't of age yet, and she didn't seem much of a drinker to be honest. What was the point in doing some drinking with her when she couldn't and wasn't of age? Her father would kill her if he found out she drank.

The door to the bar opened and Blaine smiled at his friend sitting down next to him, and his friend got a bottle of beer. He took a look at his friend, and drank a little more of his own beer. A yellow plaid t-shirt over a gray tank-top and some army green pants with some sneakers. The hair was washed and brushed, and it looked like new highlights within.

"You look better," Blaine commented, gazing at his friend. "How long did you stay in your house, Ghost? You look like you never stayed in there."

Ghostly took a sip of his beer, "I'm feeling better, I guess I stayed in my house for a few days or so. I took a week or two off from Gino's, the Junkyard, and Patrick's."

"Did you get your hair redyed?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I did," Ghostly nodded, running a hand through his newly dyed blue hair. It looked more bright than anything. "Shirley didn't mind getting me in and happily did my hair. She said anyone would be jealous about it, but she's always saying things like that to people."

Blaine laughed. "It's Shirley, what do you do?" he asked, sipping more of his beer, and placed it down. "So, uh, how's Ruby doing? How did your father take the news?"

"He was angry. Angry that she didn't want treatment," Ghostly mumbled out his answer to his friend. "But he respects her wishes, and plans on making sure nothing in her apartment in Augusta isn't touched. He's even planning a funeral. She never said anything against it, but I can tell she doesn't like the idea."

"If she doesn't like the idea, why have a funeral for her?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Ghostly shrugged. "She's letting my dad. Says it's best to allow him to deicide to do it, because he never got to attend his father's from being off in another state, and he always hated that. He's setting time aside for the funeral."

"Hmm, sounds okay," Blaine nodded.

The two exchanged a few words here and there before moving before paying their bill and heading out to walk around the town. Ghostly looked different without wearing the black hoodie and pants he always wore back when he hung out with the goths, and Blaine liked the new look on the young adult. He spoke more happily now he was out of his house.

Blaine thought a miracle happened. They stopped to notice how the snow was melting, and nodded before they kept walking, and Blaine noticed when they passed by a ring store, Ghostly's eyes trailed towards it, and he smirked lightly. Was Ghostly thinking about doing what he thought about doing?

"Hey, hey," Blaine nudged his friend. "Why you looking at a ring store?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ghostly looked away with a blush on his face. "No reason! I was just looking at them, and uh… you know, doesn't everyone seem to look at rings when they pass by a store filled with them?"

"Yeah, if the guy is thinking about popping the big ol' question." Blaine snickered behind his hand. "So, you thinking about doing it?"

Ghostly rubbed his arm. "Well, uh…" he stuttered. "I mean, maybe? But there's so much going on! I doubt she'll say yes, and the way it ended for Chaz and Katie? I'm scared she won't be ready!" he looked down at the ground. "I'm scared for marriage. Looking the way it is for my parents, they barely talk to each other. I'm amazed they had me."

Blaine frowned. "Look," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not all marriages are the same. I bet they had their own way with romance. Yours and Violet's is different too. I mean, look at how happy you two are! She's given up spending time with her family to help you through this. I know you would do the same."

"I would," Ghostly agreed. "Her dad is dead, so I can't get his, you know, blessing. I doubt she has any uncles and I know she doesn't have any brothers. Maybe her mother?"

Blaine thought about it. "Yeah, maybe. Her mother would do it."

Ghostly stopped suddenly and remembered something important before putting his hand into his pocket, and pulling out a piece of paper. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see his friend reading it.

"Dude?" Blaine asked. "What's that?"

"I don't need to buy a ring," Ghostly smiled widely. "Grandma left me the ring grandpa bought her back then when he asked her to marry him." Blaine's eyes widen. "It's at the house! In a black box in the kitchen. She says they probably don't make that type anymore, it's so rare. She didn't give it to my dad because she didn't trust him with it."

Blaine smiled. "That's awesome!"

"Let's go get it!" Ghostly laughed. "Let's go see it, Blaine."

"Yeah, let's see what Ruby left her grandson for his girlfriend." Blaine agreed before moving towards Ghostly's house with his buddy.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Creek sighed heavily as he sat down behind his desk as he looked over his notes from the case he did with Reagan, his team was resuming their search to find a good path to find Evelyn in the Nightmare Realm since Eleanor's team had found a way in, and she had asked him to find a good path. He groaned and searched through his notes.

"Anyone find anything yet?" He called out over the railing and his team looked up and shook their head. "Keep working. We don't want to disappoint Agent Myers, she's counting on us!"

"Yes, sir!" His team yelled back before rushing back to work.

Creek smiled at how his team responded. All teams always knew how to respond to their captains, and he sat back in his desk before a knock came at his team's part of the building, he nodded to his sectuarty and in came Ian, and he rose an eyebrow as he walked up to the desk and sat down.

"Ian, what's going on?" Creek asked, smiling at the teen.

"I heard you're looking for a path to follow in the Nightmare Realm," Ian replied, looking formal as he spoke with Creek. "How is it going?"

Creek sighed. "Nothing so far. We can't find a clear path, they're all blocked with nightmarish creatures. I think their Morcubus's creatures, some of them might be Evelyn's."

"So, there's no clear paths?" Ian asked.

"None so far," Creek nodded. "However, Wendalyn says there's more paths we haven't found, and I'm taking her word for it. She's a witch, and comes from a family of them, I think she can find more for us. I hope the rest of my team can find something in time."

Ian shifted. He wanted to tell Creek to not find a way because he was trying to change Walker's mind but he didn't. Creek looked so hopeful with the way he mentioned Wendalyn and her claims about how there's more paths. He watched as the captain of the team looked through his notes a little before gazing back at him, and Creek's eyes shined.

"I think we can find a way before summer," Creek said, smiling. "I'm counting on Wendalyn to find a good clear path, short cuts and all, for Agent Walker and Agent Myers' team to head in and find Evelyn."

"What about Morcubus?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Creek's smile fell. "I should think so. If Evelyn gets out, there's a good chance Morcubus gets out, and we'll arrest him."

"What? But he'll find a way out!" Ian protested.

"Ian, just have hopes, we're trying to get Michael's daughter out of there! He wants his baby girl, and we're trying to help him," Creek sighed. "If Morcubus gets out, we'll deal with him!"

Ian gave a look and slowly nodded. "I doubt it, but alright…"

Creek didn't know if Ian really believed him.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Blaine's jaw dropped when he saw the ring Ruby had from Sir Alder. It was beautiful looking. A real diamond sat in the middle of the golden band, decorated with little jewels and gems around the diamond, crave in the ring was a small sentence. Both boys didn't know how he managed to get it on there, but it looked like it took a lot of work. _I love you_.

"Geez," Blaine gasped. "That shit must've costed so much money."

Ghostly nodded wordlessly. "She always wore this. When I asked, she said he had it hand made by one of his friends in SolarTown." he explained. "His friend was really good at crafting, and I wonder how they managed to fit the sentence in."

"I do too," Blaine agreed.

"You, uh, think Violet will like it?" Ghostly asked slowly.

Blaine smiled and swung his arm around Ghostly's shoulders, bringing him close and laughed. "You kidding? She'll love it. You got a ten million dollar ring there! Maybe even more if it's handmade." he explained. "People will pay big money if they saw you with that and it's for sale, ah, but of course, you're not."

"Hell no!" Ghostly laughed. "Family ring being sold? My grandparents will murder me in the afterlife."

"Good thing you're not selling it."

The two boys laughed.


	13. A Father's Anger

"Creek Hills!"

Creek winced at his name and knew his father was around now. He had been out shopping with Sasha for things when they heard his dad. No doubt the woman was there with him, and Creek just mumbled for Sasha to keep on walking to the next shop in the mall so he could handle his father's anger. He gave his friend the bag he was carrying and turned to see his father beat red with anger at the fact his son had moved out without any words at all, only a card saying he was moving out and he could enjoy the silence around the house. Like Mr. Hills had driven his son away from him.

"Hello, Vater," Creek greeted him, ignoring how his dad look pissed enough to smack him. He was done with the running now. If his dad wanted a showdown in the middle of the mall, then so be it. But it would be Mr. Hills embarrassing himself, not Creek. He didn't start the fight after all. "What can I do for you?"

"The hell were you thinking?" Mr. Hills growled out, crossing his arms. A angry expression rested on his face. "Moving out without so much as a goodbye in person and asking if I thought you were ready to do so?"

Creek frowned heavy. "I didn't know I needed your permission! Considering how you hate me anyways. I thought you'd be glad I was gone. Also, I don't your permission anyways."

"You're only sixteen!"

"Seventeen," Creek corrected. "If you've paid attention to me, you would've known I turned seventeen. Some Vater you are. You can't even afford to pay attention to your own son." Creek turned away and began walking towards Sasha, and ignored his father's call once more. "Goodbye, Vater."

"Creek!" Mr. Hills snapped out. "You're coming home!"

"Nope," Creek shook his head, shrugging, looking back at his father with eyes that screamed he was mad at him. "You're no longer in my life, Vater. I thought you would've guessed when I left the note. My job needed the closer home anyways. I couldn't afford being late."

Mr. Hills didn't speak another word as he watched his son going away now. He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. His son was always about rebelling against his wishes when he was wanting the best for his little boy. But Creek was too stubborn to even see that. He growled before stomping away, ignoring his girlfriend's comments about how it could've gone better. His son would eventually see how he couldn't make it on his own at seventeen and would be begging to come back to his dad.

He was sure of it.

Creek didn't make it a point to show what he was feeling when Sasha asked him if he was okay. He just shrugged and said he'd live knowing he had a run in with his father, even if he was angry at him for just feeling. Sasha just watched her friend before sighing heavily and moved to pick up some more items from the store until she was ready to leave the mall.

"Does your dad even know you're with the S.P.A now?" Sasha asked, walking beside Creek.

"Nope," Creek shook his head. "It's going to stay that way too." He knew his father would be really angry if he knew what his job was. "He'll kill someone if he finds about my job being there. He hates the Agency."

"Any reason to why he hates them?" Sasha asked, gripping the bags tighter as they walked down the street.

Creek shrugged, placing his free hand in his pocket. "I dunno." he admitted, looking down at the ground before back up at Sasha. "I think it had to do something about his childhood or something you know. People have weird reasons to hate things."

"I guess so," Sasha agreed. "My own papa hates a few things that I don't nor does my mama. He has his own little world and thoughts. It actually helps him at some point in his life. He's stubborn, si, but he's a good man."

"Clearly you haven't met mine." Creek joked, laughing. "He may look like a good man, but once you know him, he's really not. He drinks a lot, and shit. Always insulting me. I think the Agency is an escape route."

Sasha patted his shoulder. "Well, at least you're doing your best without your father by your side. You've been doing great at the Agency from what Reagan says about your performance."

"Reagan says a lot," Creek snickered. "Her team is really up there along with Agent Myers. Though Reagan's team leader isn't really the type to be team leader, but she says he's doing his best."

Sasha nodded and kicked a stone along the sidewalk. "I know, Reagan's been looking tired lately. Blaine called in for her one day. Her team leader wanted to go down to her house and drag her to her station, but he said Agent Myers stopped him with a death glare."

"Wow," Creek mumbled. "She really does care about other agents."

"Of course she does!" Sasha nodded. "Have you seen Agent Myers? She's always on top of things, and she can change the coldest of hearts. How do you think most of the agents she's given a chance were back then? Minus some of them. She's done it all for the world."

"Now I feel more honored to be trained by her," Creek smiled. "She's like a motherly figure to me. She probably is to everyone or so."

Sasha laughed with a giggle. "I guess so."

"Hey, should we see if Blaine wants to hang out?" Creek asked. "I don't have work for the day, my team is doing what they're doing, and I think I wanna see how Blaine's doing. I heard Ghostly is out of his house from what Blaine said."

"Yeah, let's see if he wants to hang out."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Blaine sat down his cup and gave a look between the two teenagers. He knew for sure Creek's work was going to take a hit soon if Creek had to get up early in the morning like Reagan did, but would Creek allow it to happen? The German was tough, Blaine knew that much, but would stress be easy or hard to handle for him? People had different takes on stress. He had to see what it was like for Creek to be able to know about him.

"So," Blaine began, taking another sip of his ice-tea. "How's the work going there Creek? Anything new?"

"We're looking for a path that isn't blocked by monsters," Creek informed them, his eyes narrowing. "My team is handling that, and I hope we can find a way before Summer. We want this over and done with, and they all want Morcubus behind bars."

Blaine scoffed. "Hell, I think behind walls with no windows and a single door that's can only be locked on the outside is good enough for that dumbass."

"Yeah, I think so too," Sasha nodded. "Anything that Morcubus can't escape from is good enough for everyone else."

"What does the Realm look like so far?" Blaine asked, leaning forward.

Creek smiled weakly before remembering what he had seen from one of the computers. He didn't know who gave his team the right way into the Nightmare Realm, nor who was looking at the paths at the time either. "It's all dark, and gloomy. There's no ray of sunshine. Just pure blackness with a few lights to light up your way around. There's creatures that form into your worst nightmares, and they can either kill you, just scare you so much that you feel weak and can't move from the spot you're in."

"Ah! I hope you guys can save Evelyn Gray before she's killed!" Sasha said, her face going a bit pale at the mention of death. "I don't think I want to be in there if it means death."

"No one does," Blaine agreed. "How's Myers taking on her part of the case anyways?"

Creek shrugged. "I don't know. She and Walker gave me the task of finding a good clear path. No monsters, and they'll have to be careful. Meaning all the shortcuts and what not." he took a sip of his drink. "We're also going to need a MorcuCorp person to help."

"Wait. What? Why?" asked Sasha, eyes widening. "Why would you need someone from his company to help you? Surely you guys can handle it!"

"Geez, I wish," Creek mumbled. "But the way it's going, Walker says we're going to need one. We're thinking Brandi. Esma's out because she's escaped, and we're looking for her. But Brandi is still there, having no wish to escape and she's offered to help us."

Blaine frowned. "You sure she just doesn't want to see Morcubus again?"

"To be honest, I dunno," Creek sighed heavily. "It's up to Walker and Myers to see if she'll be helping us. If she does betray us, she's back behind bars with Morcubus too."

Sasha could only wish Creek would be safe during this.


	14. Valentine's Day Wonders

"Hey, good to see you're thinking about it still, Ghost."

Ghostly looked up from what he was doing at Patrick's to see Blaine standing there with a smirk on his face, and the blue haired-boy rolled his eyes before placing down the pencil he was drawing a plan on. The ring was safe in his jacket's pocket. Blaine chuckled and patted his friend's back before sitting down on the steps to the site, and waited until Ghostly checked out before leaving with him. Patrick had let him go early.

"Hasn't left my mind," Ghostly replied. "I'm just waiting to see what would make a good proposal, you know? Her mother said I have her blessing without doubt, as long as Poppy can be the flower girl. Which, yeah, I would have my sister-in-law, well soon to be, as the flower girl, I know Poppy has always wanted to be one for her sister's wedding."

Blaine nodded and light up a smoke while they walked. "I should hope so. The look on Poppy's face will be so happy and excited to know she'll be a flower girl for a wedding for the Nightshade's."

"Nightshade and Alder's." Ghostly nodded in tune. "I just hope everything will be okay in the end, you know. I hope she doesn't think I'm doing this out of guilt for my grandmother's wish to see her grandson to be married."

"Hey, she knows you won't." Blaine said, blowing out a puff of smoke. "She'll know you'll be doing it out of love and respect for her. If anything, she'll cry her eyes out when you ask her. Why? Because she loves you, and you love her, you've given her everything. Ghost, you're the best boyfriend around, and the best boyfriend for her. Everyone knows this. Plus, from what we know, the Alder men are total sweethearts to their ladies."

Ghostly blushed bright red, and placed his head into his hands. "Who told you that, Blaine? Who told you how Alder men are to the woman in their lives?"

"Reagan did a little look up on your family's history," Blaine shrugged innocently and Ghostly's jaw dropped. "Hey, we were wondering how your family was. It was harmless! We didn't look into everything, just how men treated the women, because not all families treated them well. Yours really treated them well, you know? The first man who married the first woman in your family made sure she had power. Everything a man had, she had."

Ghostly blinked. "Really? He did all of that?"

"Yup," Blaine grinned. "Lucky girls. Now, you can happily do the same for Violet when you ask her to marry you. I can't wait for the wedding, and I want a front seat for my buddy."

"Dude!" Ghostly groaned, looking away. "I was thinking, if she says yes, I might ask Buddy to be the best man. He helped me when I first arrived here at Simport, you know? Have Ol' Gabby help too."

Blaine nodded, and laughed. "Seems fair. Hey, by the way, when are you turning twenty? You said you were turning twenty this year, but when?"

"April 4th." Ghostly said. "I'm turning twenty on April 4th. But I'm going to ask before I'm twenty because I feel like I want to propose before I'm twenty that way we can have time planning things out, like when. I'm sure she'll want to be twenty too before she'll get married."

"Eh, either way, she'll say yes." Blaine shrugged. "Image the little kids running around."

Ghostly paled. "No! No going that far!" he pointed at his friend. "Marriage is one thing, but kids? No. Far enough! Travis and Liberty are going to be parents, and I don't wanna start thinking about kids this soon. Besides, I really don't think Violet wants kids."

"Never know."

Ghostly smirked and gazed at Blaine. "Well, what about you? Ever think kids with Reagan? Little 'vampires' running around the town. A mixture of you and Reagan."

Blaine stopped, almost choking on his smoke as he thought about it. Blond kids? Or Brunettes? Amber eyes? Dark eyes? Everything was running through his head at the thought and he closed his eyes, thinking about Reagan as a mother. She'd be a good one. Him as a dad? Doubts formed, yeah. But he started liking the thought of being a dad. He reopened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, maybe I'd like it," Blaine agreed. "Doubt she would."

"You're having doubts because she's in the Agency working on the Nightmare Realm case," Ghostly explained. "Maybe wait until it's done or something to have kids? I dunno."

"We'll see."

Blaine hoped he could speak about kids with Reagan soon.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Creek groaned heavily as he placed down more files. He had came in early because of the fact his team had found a path and so far so good. They had a clear sight ahead of them! Now, they had to map out shortcuts. He had his best drawer with Wendalyn. He rubbed his eyes and blinked when his name was called out, and his eyes widen at Sasha.

"I didn't know you were coming," Creek smiled slightly at his friend and helped her sit down in a chair. "I would've set time aside so I could meet up with you."

Sasha shook her head. "It's fine, I knew you would be busy."

"We're so close," Creek beamed widely. "She found a clear path, now we're mapping it all out. I think Brad's skills are good enough, but we don't know for sure until he's done mapping it all out for us. I have to review it with his words, and then I show it to Walker and Myers."

"So, Evelyn is going to be able to come out?" Sasha asked, eyes widening, and Creek nodded his head. She smiled happily and clapped her hands. "Micheal will be so happy! Finally to see his little girl after so long. He'll finally be able to sleep at night, knowing she's okay."

Creek bite his lip. "He came to see how process was doing, and almost threw cash down on my desk, begging to find a path. I couldn't take his money, and I'll give him a call later saying we've found a path."

"He'll be so happy."

The thought of Micheal hugging his daughter filled Creek's mind and he nodded happily. But when he thought of his own father he frowned. He wished he had a dad like Micheal, but he got stuck with his own father. He hated how his dad spilled out lies to him, all around. Growing up it was all lies, and Creek hated that when his dad would come home way later than he said he'd be. His mother also hated that about him, and tried to straighten him out, and didn't bother to try anymore when his father didn't improve his ways.

Creek sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "I think I'll be happy to know he's finally happy once more knowing his kid is safe and sound. Not to mention Morcubus is behind bars."

"Everyone will be happy about that," Sasha giggled. "He needs to be put behind bars for the rest of his life, and I hope that the Realm teaches him a lesson about what he's done."

"Yeah, I hope so too," he agreed. Creek, then, shifted in his seat. Valentine's Day was coming up and he had hoped to be able to get a few things and then give it to someone he wanted to spend the day with. "Hey, what would you get someone you liked on Valentine's Day?"

Sasha blinked at the sudden question. "I dunno. Maybe some chocolates, and maybe, like, a stuffed bear. Something that's tells them you thought of them. Something you put thought into."

"I see, thanks."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"Ah, I see, you're thinking of asking her." Blaine smiled as he placed down his smoke.

Creek shifted. "I mean, yeah." he nodded. "We've known each other for a while, and I was thinking for a while about it. How bad could it be? It seems easy enough for people to ask."

Blaine nodded and smirked. "Not always goes to plan."

"So? I can do it!" Creek pouted, crossing his arms. "Besides, I think she likes me. I really like her, and maybe we're friends, but I think we could work as a couple. We're old enough to take it seriously too."

"Yeah, I think so too," Blaine nodded. "Hmm! Right, I invited over a friend of mine so you could meet him. Hope you don't mind, Creek."

"No," Creek replied.

The two chatted on for a while until a knock at the door came through and Blaine moved to open the door and welcomed in his friend, and introduced him to Creek. He watched as they talked and brought a can of Root beer for Ghostly and sat down to speak with his friends.

Creek asked Ghostly on how he asked out Violet, and Ghostly flushed and told him how his childhood friend had to drag him out to Violet's door to just ask her to go out with him. The seventeen year old laughed loudly and Blaine chuckled at the way Ghostly asked out Violet.

"Do Alder men always seem so shy?" Blaine asked, smirking.

Ghostly chuckled, "Shut up." he stuck out his tongue. "I was just shy about asking because I didn't know if she liked me like that, you know. Buddy said she did, as did Dallas."

"Along with the other fifty sims," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you know how much I teased Violet when I saw you two once? I think it was coming out of the movies or something."

"Fifty!?" Ghostly gasped, mouth dropping.

Creek snickered behind his hand. "I doubt it was fifty."

"If you were there, you've believed it was fifty, Creek, I'm telling you." Blaine snickered, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, did ya know Ghost is thinking about giving out the big question?"

Creek blinked. "Ah, really? Can I see the ring?"

Ghostly nodded and took out the ring from his pocket. Creek's eyes widen at the sight of ring. It really looked like it cost so much money, and when Ghostly said it had been in his family for a while, Creek nodded. It must've been if it looked so expensive.

When Ghostly revealed he didn't know when, Creek thought for a moment while they chatted until he came up with an idea.

"Ah! I got it!" Creek said, smiling, and Ghostly looked at him. "What if you, uh, asked her on Valentine's Day? That's romantic, isn't it?"

"Valentine's Day…" Ghostly mumbled. "Could work."

"Could?" Blaine asked, smiling away. "Ghost! This does work! You've been wondering what to get her, yeah? The ring. Ask her on Valentine's Day. That is romantic. I bet she'll be so happy."

Ghostly could only smile at the thought.


	15. Valentine's Plans

Creek stood outside the Candy Store, placing his hands into his pockets and gulped before pushing open the doors. The smelled like chocolate, and Creek could see boxes shaped like hearts lined up on the shelves and he gazed down at his wallet and then back at the prices. He had enough for them, and surely she would love this. He picked up a box and walked over to the counter where the owner sat, and when the owner looked up to see the box down, Creek had paid for it before he walked out of the store.

He held it in a big and walked over to his Condo, placing the box in the fridge that way it wouldn't melt from the sunlight that was shining through the room, and he sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. Creek took out his phone and began flipping through some websites before his phone began ringing with Blaine's number showing up. The vampire seemed to be calling him a lot lately and he didn't know why but he guessed it was because he was becoming nervous for Valentine's Day coming up in about two days.

"Hello?" Creek said into the line.

"_Hey, Creek," _Blaine's voice rang through the other line, and Creek smiled slightly at the vampire. "_Did you get what you wanted for you know who?" _

Creek nodded. "I did. I think she'll like it. What about you? What are you going to do with Reagan on Valentine's Day?"

"_I was thinking, maybe, taking her out for dinner. Something to take her mind off of work, and as for you, maybe you need to stop thinking about work. I know you've found a path from what Reagan told me. Let your team work out the details, get the files into Walker after the big day," _Blaine explained, rustling around in the background.

Creek bite his lip. He'd love to stop thinking about work but they were so close to the Nightmare Realm now. Everyone was counting on his team now. He even said in a meeting that they found a path, and were mapping it out now, and the look on Eleanor's face was happiness, and on Walker's it was thankfulness. But Blaine was telling him to stop thinking about work and that meant, not going into work for a while until Valentine's Day was over. He doubt Walker would even allow him to skip work for the day.

He didn't answer Blaine for a while, and Blaine spoke up once more saying Reagan told him all Agency workers had Valentine's Day off, and Creek thanked him before hanging up, and gazed down at his phone for a while. At times like these, he hated how he had choices when it came to work and a day off. Usually, he'd choice a day off but now, he wasn't sure with the whole Agency thing. Creek sighed heavily before moving on his laptop and logged into his Agency's account to check up on the work being made on the map.

It was almost done. A few more touches here and there, and it'd be perfect for Walker to see. Creek smiled. His team was good, but not as a good as Myers' team nor Walker's.

"Almost there," Creek whispered to himself. "Then, when the time is right, Myers can get what she's lost back, and Micheal Gray will be more than pleased with the Agency's work. Morcubus will be behind bars, and everyone will be happy with the outcome. Everything will be okay in the end. Unlike how everything will be okay with moving from Berlin to here. Stupid lie he told me."

Creek leaned back in his chair, and sighed heavily before gazing at the computer, watching as he hoped the map would be updated soon. When he knew it wouldn't, he took out his phone and rang his friend, and smiled when she picked up. They spoke for a while, and when Creek found out she was having the day off on Valentine's Day due to her parents wanting to spend the entire day together without dealing with the place, Creek smiled and nodded.

That was perfect.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Blaine watched as Reagan dealt with papers on her desk. She groaned heavy and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. The vampire frowned at the fact his girlfriend was overworking herself. He moved over and pulled her into a hug, and watched as she rolled her eyes once she opened them. Blaine laughed and kissed her head. Reagan might not like the public affection at her workplace, but he didn't care.

"You're overworking yourself, hon," Blaine told her, allowing her to get back to work after letting her go out of the hug. Reagan gave him a look. "Look, you need some sleep. Take the rest of the day off, honey."

"I can't," Reagan replied, rubbing her temples. "We're so close. Vampire, I can't risk a day off. We have Valentine's Day off, and that's enough. I know I shouldn't be overworking myself, but I can't help it. You would know if you worked here."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know I don't know the hardships of working with the Agency, but I want you to sleep. Have a good rest before you're so tired you can't get out of bed in the mornings! I'm allowed to worry, honey!"

"Sure, sure," Reagan mumbled, picking up a pen to write some more words down in her file before Blaine took the pen from her hand. She was about to say something until he pushed away the files from her grasp and picked her up bridal style. Reagan allowed a squeak to come out her mouth. "Blaine! What are you doing!? Let me down!"

"No," Blaine shook his head, moving towards the doors. "Hey, Agent Grundler is taking the rest of the day off because she's too tired." He told her secretary, and the man nodded and typed in a few things. He looked down in his arms, and noticed how Reagan's eyes were closed and he chuckled. "Yeah, she's fine alright. Sleeping away in my arms."

When Reagan's eyes opened once more, she groaned loudly before realizing she was in her bed, and she shot up, sitting upright to see Blaine laying next to her, resting peacefully. She wondered how she ended up being at home until she realized, Blaine must've taken her back home when she closed her eyes for only a moment when he held her in his arms. She sighed heavily and laid her head down on her pillow, rolling on her side to face her boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes opened with a soft flutter a moment later and he smiled sweetly at her before kissing her head. "Have a nice nap?" he asked. "You fell asleep the moment you went into my arms. It's so cute."

"Don't call me cute, Vampire," Reagan giggled. "That's all you."

"I am not cute!" Blaine smirked. "I'm handsome."

Reagan rolled her eyes, and shook her head lightly. "Sure, whatever you say, Vampire. But you cannot fool me. You're cute, not handsome. You have a long ways to go before you can be called and labeled handsome."

"That's just cruel," Blaine whimpered. "Hey, before I forget, you wanna get dinner on Valentine's Day? I have a good restaurant in mind, and the day I have planned is great too. You'll love it."

"Who's it with?" Reagan asked, holding a knowing smile.

Blaine chuckled. "No one, I promise. But Ghostly and Violet's going to be there too at their own table, and I just want to give him some backup, you know? But we're focusing on our own Valentine's Day."

"I've been hearing he's thinking about popping the question," Reagan smiled, she saw no problem in it. "Alright, we can go."

"Awesome, thanks, honey," Blaine kissed her head. "I promise you, it's all about us until he does it. For a moment we watch it play out, and then, it's on us once more."

Reagan patted Blaine's cheek before getting out of the bed. "Okay, I believe you," she said, moving towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. I feel like crap wearing this."

"What's wrong with your work outfit? I like it on you!" Blaine whined.

"Exactly."

"Hey!"


	16. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day, and a lot of people were spending it with their loved ones. Some of them were confessing too.

"H-Here!"

Creek gulped as he thrust the gift he bought into Sasha's hand with a bright red blush on his face. His eyes were shut tight as he bite his lip, and couldn't find the right moment to breath at all. He was waiting for the moment when Sasha would say she was sorry and wasn't interested but that never came. His hands suddenly felt lighter as his eyes cracked open to see a equally blushing Sasha smiling with her eyes closed too.

"Creek," Sasha smiled brightly, opening her eyes to see how Creek looked. He was shocked, and his eyes were wide. "Thanks." she replied. "I wish I gotten you something too had I known you were getting me something."

The German shook with happiness and laughed loudly, rubbing his neck while shaking his head. "Nein, you didn't have to get me anything. To me, knowing you is enough. Don't worry about getting me anything for this day! Okay?"

"Geez," Sasha laughed too. "You sound awfully romantic right now, you know that, Creek? I don't think I've heard something like that come from a boy before. They always wanted something in return."

"I'm not like other boys," Creek grinned, placing his hands in his pockets. He beamed brightly and felt his heart pounding. '_Is this what mom felt for dad when there was still love in their marriage?' _he asked himself quietly.

"I'm sure you're not," Sasha smiled sweetly. "I think my dad will flip when he notices this coming from a boy. Including a boy who used to work for him before he became a Agent." Creek chuckled at Sasha's comment. "He'll be so angry."

Creek rubbed his head. "I can handle him," he said confidently. "Just, uh, one question?" He asked, and Sasha gave him a confused, yet, knowing look on what the question would be. She would humor him so he could get it out. Creek closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. "Will… will you be… my Valentine?"

Sasha laughed and kissed the German's cheek. "Yes, I will, dolcezza."

Creek didn't question the word in Italian because he had a feeling he'd learn Italian from her during other days he would spend with her, and he smiled as he took her hand and lead her off to spend the day with her, stopping at her house so she could put the chocolates away so they wouldn't melt. He caught sight of her father's glare and smiled sheepishly before he mouthed the words 'take care of her' to him and he nodded.

"Let's go," Creek smiled. "I know somewhere we could go."

Sasha laughed. "I look forward to it, dolcezza. Very much so." Creek was still a bit confused at the nickname, but he'd question her about it later.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Blaine sat Reagan down in a chair and took his seat across from her. It was around dinner time already, and Reagan had enjoyed her day much like how Blaine said she would do. Blaine's wearing a more suit-like outfit, and Reagan placed down a nice dress for him, despite her not liking dresses, but she's willing to do for Blaine. But she seeing him looking for Ghostly, and pats his hand.

"He'll be here when they're here," Reagan tells him. "Order your drink and food before you're worrying yourself over your friend's marriage proposal. He's already nervous as it is from what you tell me."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine nodded, picking up the menu. His attention is turned to their waiter. "I'll just get some red wine." Reagan orders an ice-tea to drink, and neither of them speak for a moment before Blaine catches eye of Ghostly and Violet. "Damn, he dressed up."

Reagan looked over her shoulder and took in Ghostly's outfit. He's wearing a black suit with a black undershirt and a red tie. Violet was wearing the same dress she wore to Cyrus's will party that Zoe had held. She smiled slightly at the couple and turned to Blaine.

"He looks handsome and she looks dashing," Reagan commented. "You think he has the ring with him?"

"No doubt," Blaine said back. "I know the look on his face. It's time for his big moment with the girl he loves. There ain't no way he's going to mess this up. He loves her too much for that to go down."

"You sounds like yourself on our first date," Reagan laughed.

Blaine pouted like a child and crossed his arms. "Hey! I really did love you then and I still do now. You know me, honey. I wouldn't tell you a lie." Reagan chuckled and gazed towards his friends. "I really want to see him do it. He's been thinking about it."

"For a while if he hadn't noticed before," Reagan told him back.

When they got their food, the two quietly ate for a while, and Blaine noticed how Reagan took her time with her food and decided it was to savor it, and his eyes moved back over to his friends to see them eating as well, Ghostly looked nervous too. This was it. Somewhere down the line, the proposal would happen, and Blaine was waiting for the moment.

Reagan took a drink of the ice-tea and smiled when she saw Ghostly's hand move down to his coat's pocket. She saw the ring come out in a black box, and she kicked her boyfriend's leg, nudging her head in the direction of the moment, and Blaine smiled widely.

"Hey, Violet?" Ghostly asked, as he got more nervous but refused to let it show. Violet looked up from her own dinner and rose an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Violet replied.

Ghostly shifted. "Can I tell you something important?" he asked, and Violet nodded away. Blaine and Reagan shared a smile before going back to watch this play out. "Look, I've been thinking about this a lot...and, I know what I want to do. I know for sure at one point, both of us are going to want to quit on this. But, no matter what, there's always going to be more better moments for us than not, and I want to spend those happy moments with you forever." he closed his eyes and reopened them, gazing up at his girlfriend, who was starting shocked at him. "I know, I probably could've thought of a better way, but I know this is special enough, and I can tell you I'll have better ways to give you a shock, to give you news that'll hopefully make you happy! So…" The Alder got up and moved to take her hand and got down on one knee and opened up the box to show off his family's ring. "Will you marry me?"

A silence fell around the restaurant, everyone looking at them. Blaine kept whispering to himself for Violet to answer, and Reagan held her breath on what the Nightshade would respond with. Ghostly closed his eyes, hoping for the best.

When Ghostly looked up, he saw how Violet's eyes were closed before they reopened with a few tears lining up. She nodded wordlessly before she could finally find her voice once more, giving out the answer everyone wanted to hear.

"Yes," Violet choked out, getting up and Ghostly followed.

A loud cheer filled the place, and Blaine smiled as the two kissed and Ghostly slipped on the ring on Violet's ring finger on her left hand. Reagan clapped with the other people and Blaine gave a wolf whistle to the couple.

"He did it!" Blaine happily laughed.

Reagan smiled. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I have news of my own," Reagan told him, gazing down at her plate before back up at her boyfriend, and when Blaine looked away from the happy moment, she sucked in a sharp breath. "Blaine, I'm pregnant."

Blaine felt his heart stop at the news before he smiled widely.

* * *

**_Dolcezza: Sweetie(Italian)_**


	17. Father's Happiness

Not every Agent was looking forward to going back to work once the Holiday was over and done with. All of them were tired, and some called in sick due to being actually sick from eating too much chocolate with their loved ones and friends. But some still showed up to do their jobs. They knew if they didn't they would get a warning before possibly being fired for real and they didn't want to lose their jobs. It was the best paying place around for helping Sims and doing life-risking types of cases anyways.

Agent Myers was seated in her desk when she heard footsteps rushing towards her office, and the door banged open to reveal Micheal Gray standing there in not ripped up explore outfit. He had shaved off his beard and brushed his hair so it was more appearing to people. Micheal now wore a gray shirt with some jeans, and boots. Eleanor smiled weakly at him and watched as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

"How close are you to finding my little Evie?" Micheal asked, not gazing up to her, fearing for more worse news. The last time he asked, they weren't even close to finding a way in.

"We're so close," Eleanor replied. "We're waiting on a map, Mike. We're going to get Evie out of there. When we do, I'll make sure you're the first one she sees. You can finally be with your daughter once more."

Micheal teared up at his eyes. "Thank you!" He clapped his hands once. It finally like his happiness was coming back to him. "It's been long enough to wait for Evie's return."

"I know," Eleanor nodded in agreement. "But we're now just waiting on a map, and we're all set to go once the equipment is done and ready for using. Walker is going to lead the team himself, and we'll call you once we're ready so you can see Evie once more. Okay, Mike?"

"Yes, I understand," Micheal replied. "I just can't wait for the moment when I can finally hold my little Evie in my arms again!"

Eleanor smiled at the father before nodding at his statement. Despite knowing Mike would want to hold Evelyn first, Eleanor hoped she could hold her first after so long but knew Mike would be the first one doing so. "We all want to see you hold her once more." she said.

"I can't thank you guys enough!" Micheal said, standing up. "I hope I can repay you one day, Agent Myers. I hope I can one day…"

"No need," Eleanor shook her head. "I don't need anything from you in return of Evelyn's safety. Her return is good enough for me and for everyone else."

Micheal left the office once his talk was over, and Eleanor sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair. Files on her desk, needing to be touched so they were finished, and she hated the thought of doing it right now. She wanted to see Evelyn and she was becoming sick and tired of waiting for Creek's team to finish the map for them. She was tired of waiting for the equipment to be done and tested. She wanted to head straight into the Nightmare Realm without them.

Eleanor stood up, smoothed out her skirt, before going out of her office and into her team's part of the building and watched as they moved along with their work, keeping their eyes on the portal of the Nightmare Realm. She didn't disturb them, but she knew they were working for their hardest. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I see your team is working hard," Walker's voice rang through, breaking Eleanor's stance as she looked over to her friend. "Just a little more time, Eleanor. We'll have Evelyn Gray back to us. Morcubus behind bars like he should be! Along with all the other MorcuCorp people."

"You seem awfully happy, Walker." Eleanor said, crossing her arms as she eyed her boss. "Why is that?"

"Isn't it a happy time when you know we're going to lock away Morcubus for good? It's been a long time since you've took on the case, and the Nightmare Realm is finally going to close it once we're done getting ready," Walker replied with a happy expression. "You'll be able to hold Evelyn in your arms once more, if I remember correctly."

Eleanor flushed red before gazing away from her boss. "I…, uh, have no idea what you're talking about, Walker. I honestly don't know what you're talking about when you say that."

"I suppose you wouldn't." Walker chuckled. "But I know you do. You don't need to hide it around me. Possibly everyone knows about the relationship."

"Can't believe I have to talk to you about this," Eleanor whispered to herself about this.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Creek placed down the map his team had finished. It took great, his team did a good job on the map. He groaned as he leaned back, and sighed heavily. He didn't know if Walker was out here, or Agent Myers, but he knew for sure he would have to give the map to them soon. Creek's eyes landed on his secretary, and he smiled slightly at the idea.

"Hey, see if either Agent Walker or Agent Myers is in the building, and if they are, tell them to come here. The map is ready for them," Creek told his secretary and got a nod in return.

He waited for a few moments before the doors opened and he looked to see both of them, his team stopped before greeting them before going back to work, and Creek smiled before giving the map to Walker and watched as both of them looked it over.

"I see," Walker mumbled. "If we go there…" he pointed to one part of the map, and Eleanor nodded. "Then, we'll end up over here and we could possibly look for Evelyn is there along with him…"

"But, there's a shortcut here," Eleanor repeated, pointing. "It'll be safer there than anything. No chances of creatures of our worst nightmares! Walker, we don't know about the creatures…"

"Doesn't matter much, all we needed is a good path to go on," replied Walker, his voice becoming sternly. "I believe this map will do us good. We'll be able to find her now, and we just need the equipment ready to go."

"I guess so," Eleanor nodded. She looked back at Creek and smiled at him. Creek smiled weakly at the agent and hoped for the best. "You did good, Agent Lambert, the map is good for us to use."

"Thank you," Creek replied. "I'm glad it's good enough to use to see around the Nightmare Realm."

The two had walked out with the map, and Creek allowed out a breath of happiness as he leaned back in his chair. His team had a happy smile on their faces for the rest of the day from the two agents visit. Creek grinned and rubbed his face before getting up and walking down the stairs, and told his secretary he was going out for lunch with his friend.

When Creek stood outside of the place Sasha agreed to meet him at, he felt nervous. He really felt nervous because of the fact she agreed to be his Valentine. He had hoped he could get another question out of this lunch date, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey, Creek," Sasha came through, walking up to him. "How was your work day so far?"

"The map's done," Creek replied, opening the door for her. "Agent Walker and Agent Myers like it, and they said it can help them. If it goes well and to plan, we'll have Evelyn Gray within our grasps."

"That's awesome!" Sasha smiled widely. "I can't wait to see that being pulled off, but what about the MorcuCorp person you needed? Brandi? What about her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Creek bite his lip. "I dunno. Walker is dealing with that." he explained. "I only have to deal with the map. Of course, I'm going to be there when they go in as everyone is watching behind. We're hoping we did it right."

"I'm sure your team did," Sasha replied.

Creek nodded and took a drink from his coke. He gazed up at Sasha, who was eating her own food they had gotten a few moments ago, and he bite his lip. He wanted to ask Sasha something important, but he felt like it might ruin their friendship, and he shifted in his seat.

He held back for a moment and when he was sure he wanted to ask her this, he took in a breath and took one more drink from his coke before gazing up at his friend.

"Hey, Sasha?" Creek asked, and Sasha looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Sasha, raising an eyebrow.

Creek gulped, and looked a bit nervous. "Do you, um, do you...want to go out with me? Like… dating wise?"

Sasha felt her face flush up bright red, and she bite her lip before laughing a bit before kissing his cheek. She smiled when Creek's face flushed more red. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh huh…"


	18. Day Off

The next morning, Blaine woke up to see Reagan still at home instead of being at work.

Reagan had taken the next two days off due to the news she had given Blaine and also Blaine's wishes for her to take a few days off. The vampire smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead and stayed in bed for a few more moments before getting up and moving towards the shower. When he returned, he wrapped a towel around his waist before getting his usual outfit on, and gazed back to the bed to find Reagan still sleeping away.

Downstairs, Blaine took out a few things that would make a good breakfast for Reagan, and he happily got to cooking. He had made sure he included things that would be good for the baby, and a cup of water. Once everything was made, Blaine moved upstairs and placed the breakfast down on the table and shook Reagan's shoulder. A soft gasp came from the sleeping girl before her eyes opened up, and she slowly sat upwards.

"Morning," Blaine kissed her softly. "How was your sleep?"

"Good," Reagan rubbed her eyes, kissing Blaine's cheek. She noticed the breakfast on the table. "You were busy, Vampire."

Blaine smiled and sat down, giving the breakfast to his girlfriend, handing her a fork and knife along with the cup of water on her bedside table. "I have been busy making breakfast for you." he agreed.

"Thanks," Reagan thanked her boyfriend.

"No problem," Blaine replied, laying down next to her as she ate her food quietly and his eyes landed on her stomach area. No bump yet, but there would be when she was far enough to be able to show. "How far along are you?"

Reagan looked at him before softly smiling. "Seven weeks. Not even close enough to be showing, I will during the third or fourth month of the pregnancy, Vampire."

"Can't wait!" Blaine hummed happily. "You know, I'm hoping for a little girl. Of course, she'll look like you instead of me."

"Why a girl?" Reagan asked him.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. I always just pictured a girl if I was a dad, and it never left my mind when I thought about it. I couldn't wrap my mind around a boy. He'd always get into trouble."

"And you don't think a girl wouldn't? Girls can get into trouble, Vampire, I should know about it. I got in trouble in school a lot, and let's just say, almost got expelled for one harmless prank on the teacher. My friend, however, did. I never regretted it," Reagan explained, shrugging. "But, I made up for it. Never did it again because it scared me, or so I told everyone. Acting scared really helps you."

"Alright, no stories from you to our child if he or she asks," Blaine mumbled, and Reagan rolled her eyes. "You're such a troublemaker, and you still are doing your Agent duties."

"Agents do troublemaking duties," Reagan shrugged. "Let's be real, everyone is a troublemaker in their own ways, mine was just pranking and acting scared. I bet yours was different from mine growing up anyways. You can't tell me no stories for the kid."

Blaine chuckled. "I guess so. Mine were different from yours."

"See? No right to judge it out at all," Reagan laughed, drinking some of her water. "Gah, I gotta get used to drinking water instead of wine and such. Sucks. But I'll have to do it. Not wanting to risk anything at all."

"It'll pass once you get used to it," Blaine waved his hand. "Did you tell Walker about you being pregnant yet? You're gonna need maternity leave."

Reagan nodded numbly. "I know, but I'll get when I know I can't work later in the terms, and then we'll worried about what comes next."

"Of course."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Blaine stood outside a shop, a hand in his pocket and the other holding a smoke. He was waiting for his friends to come out of the shop, Reagan was at home and demanded he'd go out to take a breath and not worry about her and the baby, to which Blaine was a bit worried but decided to go out anyways. He had called up both Ghostly and Ray to hang out. Creek was at work, so he was out of the picture to hang out with.

When Ray came out of the store with Ghostly by his side, Blaine greeted them. Of course, the two of them also heard about Reagan being pregnant, and both were happy for the Vampire. But the main thing Blaine wanted to speak about was Ghostly and Violet's wedding, and the blue haired-man didn't know when it was going to take place nor what all details were.

"How do you not know?" Blaine asked, blowing out a puff of smoke as they walked on. "Weddings are a big deal, Ghost. Including yours and Violet's. So, how can you not know about a thing?"

Ghostly shifted, and shrugged. "We haven't talk about it yet, she's told her family about it. I've told mine. My parents are happy-my mother at least-and my grandmother is over the moon, we're thinking about the date. Just not the whole entire details. We've have are own details to sort out-who to invite, best man, maid of honor, and not to mention everything else too."

"Buddy is your best man for sure," Ray said, patting his friend on the back. "I think Raven will be Violet's maid of honor or something, I dunno. But I know shit like this takes time to plan out. The date should come later."

"It will," Ghostly chuckled, placing his hands into his pockets. "I think Violet's mother cried when she saw the ring on her finger. Poppy nearly hugged me to death when I came over for dinner one night at her place after I proposed." He rubbed his neck. "Damn, I still feel bruises forming from Poppy's hug mixed with their mother's."

Blaine chuckled, and brought his smoke up to lips before plowing out another puff of smoke before mashing it with his foot. "That's called happiness from the in-laws." he said. "Get used to it, next you'll be begged to stay over more so they get to know the married life you've got going on."

"How do you know?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have in-laws like Ghostly is going to have. You and Reagan aren't getting married, just having a baby."

Blaine shrugged. "I know a guy. He tells me about his married life and in-laws, but I know Violet's mother and sister are different, so, you're good, Ghost." He patted Ghostly's back. "Nothing to worry about."

Ghostly nodded and thought back what his grandmother had said about married life, as well as his parents did. He knew what to expect from watching his parents growing up and hearing stories about his grandfather and grandmother, he was confident he was going to be okay. But the main big thing he wanted to watch out for was the fights. That was the big thing they would be worried about from knowing how both set of parents acted during the fights.

But he was fairly certain they wouldn't stay mad at each other for too long if they had anything to say about it anyways.

"Guess we're both a bit more worried about the fights," Ghostly admitted, gazing away from his friends as they walked, his unbuttoned over shirt flying a bit when the wind hit. "We don't know what they'll be about, but we know fights tend to get more… angry-like during married life."

Ray shrugged. "So? You and Violet always make up after a fight, if you have those, and besides, you two know each other wouldn't hurt each other."

"I mean, yeah, we don't," Ghostly agreed. "We don't hurt each other from fights, and if we do by mistake, we always tell each other we didn't mean it, and make up for it."

"See? You'll be fine." Ray smiled.

Blaine nodded in agreement.


	19. Talks

"Creek, can you tell me about your family?" Sasha asked one day as they sat down in a cafe.

Creek blinked before raising an eyebrow. "My family?" he repeated slowly and Sasha nodded at her boyfriend. "Well, uh, they're from Germany on my Vater's side and America on my Mutter's side. I think one of my great-grandparents fought in War World 2, and as much as I hate it, severed Hitler. You know, things like that sorta deal."

"But not normal German things." Sasha said, and Creek rose an eyebrow once more at the sentence. His girlfriend looked and shrugged. "I know it's almost bad to be thinking all German are Nazis."

"Which they weren't." Creek added. "Just the ones who followed him to not die. The ones who weren't in the war weren't Nazis, but they pretended to be because that was the party at the time who ruled Germany with an iron fist, you know? Not all Germans are horrible."

Sasha held her boyfriend's hand with a light smile on her face as she nodded along with his words. "Si, I know. Not all of them are horrible, and not all of them needed the punishment which Germany had gotten for the wars the allies decided on them. If the Axis had won, they would've been in the same place. But, take a look at both sides, and you'll see two very different stories but the same message."

"So, why do you want to know about my family's histories anyways? You know I'm German, and I know you're Italian. Well, half Italian anyways. But you asked me about my family history. Does Germany and Italy have something against each other or something?" Creek asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What? No!" Sasha said loudly. "God no."

Creek narrowed his eyes before sighing heavily. This is why he hated telling people his home country was Germany. They always started talking smack about his relations to the Germans and how they were Nazis at one point, and Creek hated it. Why couldn't they see how much Germany put into to come back from what had happened back then? They were trying to right their wrongs even if they couldn't really do such a thing at the moment with a snap of their fingers.

He wanted to stop talking about his family's history now.

"Enough talking about this," Creek demanded. "I can't talk about it anymore. It's always going to be the same anyways. No matter what people say, Germany is the bad guy here apparently. Every other country is fine. Total bullshit."

Sasha took her boyfriend's hand and looked him right in the eye. "I didn't mean for things to sound like I had something against Germany, Creek. I promise. To be honest, I always wanted to visit Germany, you know? Trying out more food and stuff. But I never had something against the country, they're not the same Germans back then."

Before Creek could respond, his phone light up with a text message, and his eyes gazed downwards at it and his mouth hung open a bit. The message was from Eleanor. Of course, Creek had her number due to work related things, and the message was saying they managed to get Brandi, and now all they needed was the equipment. As much as he wanted to rush over there, he couldn't. He was with Sasha, and she was his focus right now.

"What is it?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who texted you?"

"Agent Myers," Creek replied. "They got Brandi. We have someone from MorcuCorp now. All we need for the Nightmare Realm is the equipment for it, and we're good to go."

Sasha's mouth hung open a bit. "What are you waiting for? Get over there!"

"What? But I'm with you right now. Work can wait," Creek answered. "I can always go see it tomorrow, when I'm actually on the clock. Walker and Myers can handle Brandi right now. Both of their teams know Brandi pretty well."

Sasha shook her head. "No. You're going." she said, pointing to the door. "Right now. This is important, Creek. You're about to get Evelyn Gray back! Get going! I'll pay."

"...Fine…" Creek whispered, getting up. "Thanks, Sasha."

"No problem, honey."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Reagan stepped into the building, ignoring the looks from Blaine behind her. She had gotten the text while the two were taking a walk in the park, and quickly ran over to the Agency, Blaine had tried to tell her to not run but she did it anyways. Reagan looked around until she saw Walker and Myers pulling Brandi into a cell in the jail section of the building.

"Agent Walker! Agent Myers!" Reagan said, moving over to them. "I heard you got Brandi. What about Esma? Was she with her when you got her?"

"I'm afraid not," Eleanor replied. "Those two weren't near each other. Esma is still running around Simport for everything we know about. I'm sure if she lives, we'll be able to figure out where she went anyways. Small world for Esma to run around in, and Brandi is willing to work with us. Isn't that right, Brandi?" Eleanor asked, turning around to look at the girl with the eye patch.

Brandi looked away from them. "Yeah, I guess," she responded. "You did catch me after all. It's at least I can do without getting… forced to do so."

"No one would've forced you," Reagan replied. "We've would've tried a different way to get you to talk anyways. That's all."

Blaine crossed his arms. "Reagan! You shouldn't be working."

"I can work until I can't," Reagan replied.

"What do you mean?" Walker asked, coming to stand beside Eleanor, raising an eyebrow. "Agent Grundler? What does Mr. Ross mean by you shouldn't be working? Are you sick?"

Reagan shook her head. "I'm not sick. More like pregnant. Vampire here is being protective."

"Oh!" Eleanor gasped. "Well, congratulations, Miss Grundler."

"Thank you," Reagan replied. "How is the equipment going along? We're so close now. We can't afford any mistakes now. Plus, the map, are you sure it's going to work on this one?"

Eleanor closed her eyes and breathed softly. "If it does fail, the team will go with their guts. Walker is going to be leading them. He'll help them out, and they will find Evelyn."

"Micheal Gray will also be in the building when we head into the Realm," Walker added on. "Agent Myers will be monitoring with Roxie. If anything goes wrong, Myers will head into the Realm herself and helps us out."

"Maybe even Agent Lambert," Eleanor said. "I trust the man despite his young age. He's the son of Charlotte."

Walker nodded. "True."

Reagan smiled and walked back towards Blaine, and he gave her a look before nodding at her boss and friend before walking out of the building. He didn't like the thought of her going towards the Nightmare Realm if she were to go in there after Myers. Of course, Agent Myers was a tough woman and she could handle anything that went her way, but she wasn't perfect. She could still fail. Walker had his hopes high for this and as did Myers.

Blaine gave a look at Reagan's still flat stomach area and smiled softly at the thought of their child running around. They had different ideas for the genders, and he kinda wanted to talk about names.

"Hey, honey, let's talk names." He said as they walked away.

Reagan took his hand. "Hmm? What names for a girl did you have in mind then, Vampire?" she asked.

"Hmm… what about Willow or Iris?" Blaine suggested. "Maybe even something like Jayla?"

"I like Jayla and Iris," Reagan nodded.

"Thought of any boy names?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reagan smiled and thought for a moment. "Thiago, Omar, Kane, and Noel." she decided on, and Blaine thought about the names before realizing where one of them came from.

"I take it Thiago is from your father's name?" Blaine asked softly and Reagan nodded. "Is Noel also from his family's side of the history."

"Brother's." Reagan corrected. "My baby brother's name was Noel. He, uh, didn't make it two months after his birth." she gazed down and Blaine's eyes widen slowly. "He looked so much like my mother and father it was amazing. A total mixture of them, like me. I could've taught him a lot of things, and I planned on doing so until he died."

Blaine took his girlfriend's hand. "Hey, honey, you don't need to talk about him, if you don't wanna. We can name our kid after him, and you can teach the kid everything you wanted to teach Noel, yeah?"

"Yeah, I can," Reagan smiled.

She was going to do so. She would teach this kid everything she wanted to teach Noel.


	20. Not So Happy

"Hell do you mean by that? I thought she would've lasted much longer than that….I see. So, it had to been there much longer than she originally thought, huh? I can't believe something went down right before his birthday came up….Yeah, I know. I guess it's not a happy birthday."

Reagan looked up from her book to see Blaine running a hand through his hair, and her heart tightened. Something must've happened to Ruby if he was acting like that, and she got it from the way he was speaking. A low, sad, tone. She closed her eyes before reopening them to watch her boyfriend.

"What's he thinking about doing?" Blaine asked the person. "I doubt he'll let it show she's gone now. A day before his birthday, that's… insane. I guess it runs through his family? Didn't his grandpa go a day before his own birthday? I see, so he did. She's happy with him at least now, yeah? He's still got the car, the house even. Plus, he's marrying a Nightshade, and they got a mansion from the Will party thing...or was that given up? No. I see then. Yeah, I'll stop by to see him. I wanna know how he's doing anyways. Like hiding it, you know."

Reagan didn't make a sound as Blaine spoke on about the news. Hiding things was never good. If she was right about what was happening, then it would be worse to hide the sorrow because of the fact it was better to speak about it unless you didn't know where it could possibly lead too. Blaine didn't even notice her listening on.

"If he's hiding it, things will happen," Blaine sighed heavily. "He may be nineteen right now, but he's really able to...you know. Which I doubt will go down, he's got a soon-to-be wife on his hands. His in-laws adore him. His whole life is centered around the place he's got now, and what history it holds. It ain't gonna be sold for shit, if I know him. He got it by his grandparents' will. That ring too. Family things that are passed down. His own son, if he has one, will get the house and ring as well. Just watch it happen."

Blaine nodded before running a hand through his hair once more before saying goodbye to his friend and finally noticed his girlfriend's look. He bite his lip before moving to sit down across from Reagan. "Ruby died," he explained his phone call. "That was Ol' Gabby for some reason. I think I gave him my number one day at the Junkyard when the goths hung out there before they were forbidden. He was told by Ghost when he was at work once. He's hiding it, and he's working harder."

"Shouldn't be," Reagan muttered. "He should be spending time with his family if she died. His father must be saddened by Ruby's death, after all it was his mother who died. Rajesh might have not cared about Sir Alder's death, but for hell, he should care about kind old Ruby!"

Blaine looked at his girlfriend and rolled his eyes. "Please, Rajesh isn't the nicest man out there, is so a wonder how Ghostly turned out like the nice man he is. Maybe it's because of Ruby, I dunno. Either way, I hate his dad, and I so pray his kids ain't like Rajesh in a long shot."

"Not even married and you're thinking about them having kids themselves?" Reagan asked, raising an eyebrow with a playful tone. "Geez. Wonder how you're going to deal with our child's first partner."

Blaine huffed. "They ain't dating until they're well sixteen or twenty!" he explained, crossing his arms. "I mean, come on, they shouldn't be dating until they're of age."

"Whatever," Reagan smirked. "Go see Ghostly."

"After I'm done," Blaine said, waving to his beer. "Plus, my show is on right now. Ghost's got Violet with him, I bet. Maybe even his friend...er, what's her name? Kate? Something like that, I dunno. He's fine. Probably even has Buddy with him."

"How are you his friend?"

Blaine laughed, and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, we met during his time with the goths. He was a cool guy to me, and I was to him. Violet may have been his girlfriend, but I was basically the best friend when it came to goths, along with Ray."

"Alright...alright," Reagan smiled back at him. "Hmm? Hang on, I gotta take a call for work. It's Agent Myers. Probably about the Nightmare Realm."

"A'right." Blaine nodded.

Reagan left the room with her phone to her ear, ready to listen onto what her boss had to tell her about the process of the Nightmare Realm case.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

The rain was coming down a bit the next day. Ghostly was looking out the window when Blaine and Violet showed up at his house, he barely noticed the two of them and gazed down at the floor. He closed his eyes before sighing and looking at them before giving them a smile, waving at them.

Violet crossed her arms as he kissed her cheek and Blaine placed his hands into his pockets, Ghostly blinked at their expressions. He didn't get why they were being like this.

"What's wrong?" Ghostly asked, titling his head to the side. "What's with those faces? Did I do something wrong or something…?"

"How about the fact Ruby died and you're not even hiding your sadness from it? Ghostly, you should know it's okay," Violet said, placing her hand on Ghostly's shoulder, and he gave her a look. "Really, Ghostly, it's okay."

Ghostly blinked. "I'm over it." he said.

"Please," Blaine scoffed. "No one could get over a death in a single day, you know. You're overworking yourself. Plus, you didn't even answer any texts you've gotten. Always focused on work."

"I gotta make it up to Gino somehow," Ghostly replied, gazing down at the ground while rubbing his neck slowly. "He's been busy enough as it is, and I'm missing work some days. I want to make it up to him by being there whenever I can."

Violet closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's go." she said, grabbing Ghostly's hand. When he gave her a confused look, she added, "To the graveyard. I know the funeral hasn't taken place yet, but you know there a grave you can speak to get things off of your mind. Your grandfather's grave, Sir Alder. Speak to him, and maybe you'll get how you need to open up about this more."

"Wait, what?" Ghostly said slowly, stopping them from dragging him outside. "Why now? It's raining."

"That has never stopped you before," Violet smirked, and Ghostly flushed. "You raced in the rain. You won countless of times in the rain, because you knew how to race in the rain. Gabby made you practice in the rain, despite how dangerous it might be. You did it all. Plus, it's only a light spitting of rain anyways."

"It could become more!" Ghostly tried once more.

Blaine shook his head and laughed loudly at his friend, patting him on the shoulder, and Ghostly gazed at him. "Listen to her, Ghost. She's your woman now. You're marrying her, and she'll know what's right." He explained, gazing at Violet as she stared at the two men, the ring shining in the light given by the ceiling. "She owns you, and vice versa, but you don't want to mess with woman. Trust me, I know."

"Fine, fine," Ghostly gave him, getting his jacket on before helping Violet with her jacket. He gave a kiss to her cheek. "I guess he's right. I should listen to you more now that we're getting married, huh?"

"You should always be listening to me more anyways," Violet joked before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the car. Blaine snickered behind his hand as he followed his friends. "The graveyard should still be open."

"Of course it is!" Blaine said, getting into the back seat. "I've passed it."

Violet nodded, "Then to the graveyard."

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"...And that's what happening," Ghostly finished as he looked at the grave marked 'Sir Alder', and at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but picture his grandmother's grave next to his own. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is… uh...is grandma with you, grandpa? Did you find her and lead her home to you and everyone else you two knew back then?"

Violet and Blaine watched as the blue haired guy speak to the stone, and Violet gazed downwards to the ground. Blaine patted her shoulder and looked towards his friend before walking towards him, and Violet followed him with ease before hugging Ghostly and kissed his cheek.

"Feel any better?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Talking to him do anything to you in a way?"

"I think so," Ghostly agreed, nodding. "I mean...I know it'll do something because I'm getting a lot off of my chest, but...I just want to know if they're together, you know? I really want to know about it."

Violet smiled and took his hand. "We'll know when her grave is placed by his', won't we?"

Ghostly grinned back at Violet before kissing her on the lips before saying they could go now, and Blaine waved them goodbye, saying he needed to go see Reagan on how she was doing. The two shared a look before waving goodbye to their friend.

While the two were walking towards the car, Violet gazed at Ghostly and noted some look in his eyes and she smiled. It wasn't a sad looking one, it was more of a good-happy looking one. She smirked and gave him a look, to which he noticed when getting into the driver's seat.

"What?" Ghostly asked, "What did I do this time?"

Violet laughed. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just glad you're feeling better now that you've spoken to your grandfather, even if it is just a stone. You can always come here to speak with him if you don't want to tell me or anyone else. It can always be between you two."

"Really?" Ghostly asked her, gripping the wheel. "You wouldn't mind it at all? That I keep some things from you and speak to him about it to get it off of my chest?" Violet nodded at him. He bite his lip. "It might feel like I'm lying to you then."

"Then tell me you're going to the graveyard," Violet added. "I'll know then you can't tell me, and I'll respect that. I do things to get things off of my chest that I don't tell you, Ghostly."

Ghostly blinked before slowly nodding. "I get that. I did that to my own parents when I was younger too. I never told them a lot of things. They didn't know half of the things I think of or even went through."

Violet patted his shoulder and smiled at him, gently too. "See? Nothing wrong with it. Just always remember to get the things off of your chest."

"It's on Saturday." Ghostly blurted out, and Violet blinked before asking him what was on Saturday. "The funeral. It's on Saturday. My father's choice. I know you haven't met my parents yet, and I don't know if you'll want to...but, uh, will you come?"

"Of course I will," Violet reassured him. "She was a good woman, Ghostly."

Ghostly narrowed his eyes. "A good woman who managed to have a horrible father of mine." he spat out, and Violet realized then Ghostly hated his father in a way he never told anyone. "Can't believe she allowed him to pick a funeral for her when she told me he didn't bother showing up for my grandfather's!"

Violet allowed her mouth to drop a little. "What do you mean he didn't bother showing up for his own father's funeral?"

"I mean… Christ," Ghostly breathed heavily. "My dad had a horrible relationship with his father when he hit the age of nineteen," he explained. "Before that, they were happy and did almost everything together, but then, he turned nineteen and lashed out at my grandfather. At first, he didn't think anything of it, and acted like it was just a angry yelling spree. When my grandfather had that heart attack at that final race, my grandma called my dad and said his father was at the Hospital." he took a moment. "Dad was shocked, but barely showed up. He went the first time, and a second time out of my mother's request to see her father-in-law. The final time was when I was a week old, and my grandfather wanted to see me for the first time… grandma made them come, and dad growled before bringing me over to see him. Then, grandfather died a day before his birthday, his funeral was held on his birthday. Dad didn't show up."

Violet's mouth dropped a bit more. "Christ, your dad did all that? I thought he just was too busy. But, he never put the past behind him for that lash out, huh?"

"Dad never did," Ghostly mumbled. "He hated racing from that moment, and he never allowed me to watch it. However, when he left me at grandma's, I saw her watching racing and asked her why she was. She said it reminded her of someone she knew back then, and I watched one with her...I was hooked. Every birthday, she'd buy me a new race car to play with...I still have them, she sent me then, saying if I didn't want them anymore, I could sell 'em or give 'em away."

"Are you?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ghostly smiled softly, thinking about something. "I dunno. I think I want to keep them, just in case I want to give them away at a race or something, you know?"

Violet nodded away at his words.


	21. Guilt & Finally Time

Saturday came faster than anyone could expect.

Ghostly hadn't been looking forward to seeing his father once more, but Violet had pushed him to talk with him. She knew Ghostly wouldn't like it, but he needed to speak with him if he wanted the whole relationship cleared up. Blaine and Reagan showed up, along with Blaine's friend, Creek, with his girlfriend, Sasha. Ghostly had taken the time to get to know Creek a bit more while Violet chatted with Reagan and Sasha. One thing Creek noted was how Ghostly would be bitter whenever his father came up.

With the girls, Violet had told them how bitter Ghostly would become when his father was brought up, and told them not to mention Rajesh Alder until the two had spoken to see how Ghostly would act to his father's face. However, she didn't know what to expect with Ghostly's mother.

Reagan shifted awkwardly on her feet. "He's bitter with his father, and you could expect how that is going to go down." she said, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to see fighting during a funeral but it looks like it will if Rajesh will say the wrong thing to his son, and judging by what you told us, he will do so."

"I don't think I ever heard a horrible relationship like that," Sasha explained, giving off a pale look. "I really hope Mr. Alder can get his act together, the last thing we need is a fight."

Violet nodded in agreement. "I know."

It took awhile before Rajesh showed up with his wife by his side, and Ghostly scowled before gazing away. Violet took a good look at her in-laws, and Reagan gaze towards them as well. Sasha bite her lip. Rajesh's face showed a serious-looking expression and Creek rolled his eyes. He didn't like those types of people but he stayed quiet.

Rajesh Alder held red hair, given to him by his mother, his eyes were a mocha brown like his son's. He wore an outfit fit for a business man. No coat over his white buttoned up shirt, a red tie laying on his shirt, tied to his collar. His black pants held no sign of animal fur. His black shoes weren't shiny but they were good. His wife looked more approachable than Rajesh did.

Rajesh's wife had brown hair, Ghostly's original hair color, with mossy green eyes. She wore a black dress, but held a white jacket over her shoulders, and her hair was brushed into straight. Ghostly gave a weak smile to his mother, and she walked over and kissed her son's forehead, whispering comforting words underneath her breath, and Creek watched as his heart tightened. His mother used to do such things to him when he was upset.

However, Rajesh didn't do a thing.

"My baby boy," Rajesh's wife whispered. "I'm so sorry, but she's in a better place, and she's with your grandfather now. Everything is okay with her. We're going to be strong for her."

"I know, mom," Ghostly said back. "I know." he took a moment. "Ah! Right, you need to meet someone!" He smiled before moving towards Violet, taking her hand and saying his sorries to the girls before taking her back to his mother. "This is Violet- my fiancée."

His mother's eyes widen a bit. "You're…? My baby's getting married!" She happily smiled before shaking Violet's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Violet. I'm Ava Alder."

"Nice to meet you," Violet said, shaking Ava's hand before her gaze turned towards Ava's husband, and her eyes narrowed. "Your husband looks...okay…"

Ava rolled her eyes and scowled at her husband. "Ah, yes. Rajesh isn't tone to show his emotions. He seems to think everything will be fine if he doesn't show anything. But I know he's feeling something. He doesn't wish to show it, and let's not get me started on how he decided on a funeral for Ruby when he didn't show up at Raphael's."

"You're kidding," Creek finally spoke up, and Ava turned towards him. "Sorry, I'm Creek Lambert. One of Ghostly's new friends. Blaine, his other friend, invited me with my girlfriend. I'm only showing support for Ghostly and your family. But...he didn't show up at his own father's funeral?"

Ava shook her head. "He didn't." She sighed heavily and Creek bite his lip. "He's a horrible father when it comes to Ghostly. I wish he was a bit more like Raphael in that sense because Rajesh's grandfather was...horrible."

"What?" Ghostly asked, turning to his mother.

"I wish I told you this sooner," Ava sighed heavily. "Raphael's father, Doug, wasn't a good man. He drank too much, and he was like Felix, someone he knew, more than you think. Your great-uncle, Jonas, had died of cancer as. But it wasn't Lung Cancer, but another form of cancer. Doug didn't think a father should be what his father was to him and became something else. Yet, of that, Raphael saw a way out of it, and swore to become a legend. He did."

Ghostly felt the wind blow. "So dad's...like great grandfather… in parenting."

"Yes," Ava nodded.

Creek gazed towards the head Alder and frowned. He thought of his own father when it came to similar parents. His father drank, much like Rajesh's grandfather did, and when he thought about it, he could almost see his own father in Rajesh's place. He closed his eyes and bite his lip before reopening them when he felt Sasha take his hand and he smiled heavily at her.

Blaine shared a look with Reagan before giving off an unsure smile when he thought about Rajesh and Reagan nodded in agreement.

A word couldn't escape anyone's mouths as the funeral then started up. It lasted nearly two hours or so.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"Evie!" Eleanor shouted as she woke up from the files from her desk to see Walker standing over her. She breathed heavily before noting Paul standing at the door and gave him a weak smile and the Yeti waved back, her attention went towards Walker and she rose an eyebrow. "What's, uh, what's going on?"

"It's time," Walker said, placing his hands behind his back. "We're going into the Nightmare Realm, now, Agent Myers. We're getting Evelyn back, everything is set to go, Micheal Gray is here."

Eleanor stood up and adjusted her outfit before sighing heavily and following the two. Her heart was pounding heavily but she took notice of how Creek wasn't here at the moment, and thought nothing of it. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing.

This was it.

The big moment everyone wanted, and at the corner of her eye, she saw Brandi standing there with handcuffs placed on her hands and Eleanor sighed heavily before rubbing her temples. No one spoke for a good few moments before Creek showed up, breathing heavily from running.

"Sorry I'm late," Creek said. "I was at a funeral."

"Whose funeral?" Micheal asked, shaking a bit.

Creek gulped. "Ruby Alder's. But, we're about to get Evelyn Gray back, yeah? Let's focus on that for now, guys. Who's going in?"

"I will, along with Walker," Eleanor stepped up. "Paul is too. Some of my team, and Walker's." She said, pointing to the teams lined up. "Brandi is as well, so she may help us find Morcubus."

Creek looked at Brandi, and the girl scowled before gazing away and Creek nodded slowly before moving towards the portal that was causing the wind to blow faster around them. Micheal jumped to hug Myers and whispered a few words into her ear and Myers patted his arm before nodding away. She gazed towards Creek and closed her eyes before reopening them.

Micheal moved away to look into the reddish portal and sighed deeply before gazing at the team of agents. Myers placed a hand on her hip before smiling softly at him.

"We'll get her out," Eleanor promised. "You'll be the first one she sees when she's out. We promise, Mike."

Micheal shook his head. "You'll be the first one she sees." he said weakly, and Eleanor almost flushed. "I know it."

Walker cleared his throat. "Let's not waste any time." he replied. "Ian, make sure everything is running smoothly out here."

"Yes, Walker," Ian nodded.

The agents left into the portal in a hurry.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

"Can you stop acting like it's nothing!?"

Rajesh nearly jumped at the tone of his son's voice. Instead of going home like he wanted, Ava managed to convince him to stay at Ghostly's house. The house he grew up in and he didn't like it, but his wife frowned and told him she was staying either way and he sighed before joining them. Now, Ghostly was yelling at him.

"What is your problem?" Rajesh barked back. "I did nothing wrong to you! I showed up for my mother's funeral! You have nothing to hold against me."

"Oh, I don't?" Ghostly hissed, crossing his arms. "Let's see…" he said, running a list through his mind. "You didn't show up to grandpa's funeral, you 'forbidden' me from watching racing shows. You didn't tell me that grandma had cancer and I had to find out through my friends, you barely showed me that you were proud of me. You barely were there throughout my entire childhood! Always too busy with work or something else!" he shouted, and Rajesh took a step back. "Here's another thing I can hold against you, you didn't even tell me anything about your family! Grandma had to do so, and you wouldn't even tell me when I asked you when I was young and wanted a story before I went to bed. Some father you freaking were."

Rajesh held his breath before breathing softly out through his mouth. It sounded like a sigh, and mainly he sighed when someone didn't understand a thing. Ghostly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and Rajesh gazed at his son with his usual look, and his son scowled deeply.

"I never said I didn't care and love you," Rajesh calmly said back. "I was busy with work, and other things. I barely had time for my family because I was making money the right way. Not racing for some. If you can't understand that, then I'm afraid you haven't had the time to know how Alders make money."

"It's always about the fucking money with you!" Ghostly hissed out. "Hey, does this sound familiar? 'I wish you weren't in my life!'?" Rajesh winced, and looked shocked of those words. "I guess they are, because they're the words you told grandfather...a week before that final race he took."

"...I wasn't thinking!" Rajesh exploded. "I didn't think those would've been the last words I told him before that heart attack! Okay!? I was upset at the time and lashed out at him! Just like the other times!"

Ghostly frowned, and crossed his arms. "Sure you were. You never showed up at his funeral, father. Grandma was heartbroken when you didn't show up! She almost wanted to disown you!" he lashed out. "She told me...right before she passed… she said a regret. She said she regretted telling you that she would've disowned you if you made another mistake for the family, and by not showing up at your own father's funeral was one of them! You made so many mistakes, father!"

Rajesh shook lightly before turning away from his son, mumbling curse words under his breath and Ghostly picked up on them. He scowled before moving towards the front door. Rajesh watched his son do so, and made his hands into fists. He wanted to speak, but held against doing so.

So he was just going to run away from this?

"Y'know," His son spoke up once more. "At one point, I thought you were going to change… change for the better of it, and show me you could be a good father...when I was damn well eight years old. Now, I see you're the same coldheart damn person as ever. You hold no guilt when it comes to things you messed up. Like your relationship with grandpa, and me."

When the door slammed shut, and it was just Rajesh standing in the house alone, the older man broke down and dropped to his knees. He cried his heart out. He cried because of his mother's death, his horrible relationship with his son, many other bad things that happened and...his father's death.

So many years of not feeling guilt broke down, and a wave of guilt after guilt hit him like he was being shot.

After a good few minutes, Rajesh spoke, his voice dry from crying.

"I'm sorry…"


	22. Vater & Sohn

Mr. Hills sat down in his living room, watching the TV as his new girlfriend was in the kitchen making them something to eat when he spotted a picture. Creek had begged him to take it with them when they moved, and he allowed it. A picture of Charlotte. He gulped.

Charlotte's eyes shined with happiness in the photo and he felt his throat go dry as he called out for something to drink. A response came in a yes, but his eyes never moved away from the picture. He took in Charlotte's appearance in the photo, and closed his eyes.

Her black hair was brushed the way she liked it, her emerald-green eyes held a tone of blue to them, and her dress of white with a blue jacket still looked so new on her, when the picture was taken, she had just gotten it.

He couldn't help but remember the way they had meet and what their first conversations were.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

_Charlotte hated a lot of things and this man was one of them! She huffed and crossed her arms as he gloated about his ways at being the best one yet, and rolled her eyes to the point where she thought he heard it. He looked over to her, and narrowed his bluish-gray eyes. His expression dropped once he noted how much she looked like, he had gloated too much of what he could do and his friends were laughing in the back until a slapping sound echoed across the room. Charlotte had slapped him._

"_Just shut up," she hissed out, making fists with her hands. Her eyes were closed as she fought back some tears. The man remembered saying something to offend her and he felt bad. "At least you're not being giving the fuck away to another country you know nothing about! You damn bastard!" _

"_...I didn't mean…" He trailed off before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by anything. I just… get too wrap up in this stupid ego of mine, and I gotta stop it." _

_Charlotte rolled her eyes and moved away from him, stomping over to the door, and growled, gazing over her shoulder to see the men gazing in shock. Stupid Germans didn't know a woman could pack a punch and she thanked the Agency she worked at for that one. _

"_Shut up," She mumbled. "I don't need your pity, moron." _

_A few days later, he had managed to find Charlotte again, but this time she was speaking with a more handsome German, but he could clearly see how she wasn't liking this at all, and he growled before running up and punching the man. He knew him. Rudy, his rival. He didn't care anymore, and he stood up straight as Rudy stood over him before gritting his teeth. _

_Charlotte watched in awe for once. _

"_Watch it, Hills," Rudy growled out. "You're not welcome here, and Miss Lambert was getting to know the real deal of Germany. A proud worker, and not some slump who has a big ego. Go back and work at the farm Vattie set up for you!" he teased laughing away._

"_Go jump in a ditch," was the response. "Charlotte doesn't like you. She's uncomfortable, and I'm willing to put the ego behind me if it means I get to know her! I'm not like you, Rudy, thinking women are only for the old time purpose." _

_Charlotte flushed bright red at his words and looked away. Holy. Was the guy she punched really standing up for her? That was a turn around for him! _

"_You..!" Rudy said, looking back and forth between them before rolling his eyes. Hills smiled in victory as Rudy gave up. "Sure, whatever. Get the wimp then, beauty. But I'll be back at the bar if you want a stronger man." _

"_You okay?" Hills asked, helping Charlotte._

_Charlotte looked at him for a moment. "What's your name?" she asked softly and Hills rubbed the back of his neck. "It can't be more worse then the name of Rudy is. So, come on, tell me." _

"_...Elias." Elias Hills said. "My name's Elias. I'm sorry for Rudy, and… sorry for the way I offended you….__wunderschönen._"

_Charlotte blinked before slowly repeating the word. "__Wunderschönen….?" she said, wincing at the way she said it. It wasn't the way Elias had said it, and he laughed before placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_You can work on the words, wunderschönen, I promise." _

"_But, what does it mean?"_

"_...Beautiful… like… like the way you are, wunderschönen…."_

**_**Thistles & Lies**_**

Elias broke out of his trance as his girlfriend sat down a bottle of beer, and he winced. He sighed heavily before drinking some sip to suddenly finding it bitter to even drink. Germans loved beer, yes, but he didn't feel like drinking right now. He sat it down before telling her he was going to the bathroom real quick.

He ducked into his room and took out his phone and called his only son, hoping Creek would be willing to speak with him, and his heart jumped for joy when Creek answered his phone. Maybe he had a chance left.

A chance to fix this relationship of theirs.

"Creek," Elias cried out, allowing his tears to drop. "I need to tell you something, and I don't care if you hate me because I know I deserve it...but, I'm so sorry I put you through that as a child, I left the woman I loved out of damn well angry, and I couldn't think what I was doing, and I know you'll never forget it...but please, give me a chance. I have your mother's ashes, you know, the doctor gave me them… we can set it free if you'd like."

Creek was silent for a moment. "What made you change?" his voice came through the other line, his voice was sounding like he was crying too. "You… I never thought you would own up to what you did, and you're right. I can't forget what you've done to her, Vater."

"I was thinking about a lot…" Elias admitted. "I saw a picture of Charlotte, your Mutter, and remembered how we met, and...I couldn't help but know I was a jerk to do such a thing to you and her. I want to make it up to you, Creek. If I can't make it up to Charlotte, I know I can to you! One chance, please, Creek?"

"Ja, ja, Vater," Creek spoke through his phone. "One chance. I'll give you another chance...to make it up to me." Elias smiled happily and wiped his eyes. "I can't right now. I'm at work."

Elias sucked in a breath. "Can I tell you why I hate the Agency?"

"Ja," Creek agreed.

"Sohn," Elias began, sitting down on his bed and gazing at the window. "I hate the Agency because it reminds me of your Mutter. She worked for it, if you've heard from your boss, and she was given to Germany to help them and she was outright mad at them. She… when we met, broke down and lashed out. I offended her by mistake because I didn't know, and...I never meant it. A few days later, I said my sorry once more after defending her from someone I knew. But when Charlotte died, I swore I'd hate the Agency, because they didn't even remotely try to care. To wrapped up in finding more Agents! Someone to replace her!"

Creek went silent, and Elias thought he was looking at his boss or something and when his son did finally spoke, it was so quiet. Did he upset Creek? He did bust his one chance at improving his relationship? Elias hoped not.

"...They didn't care…" Creek repeated. "But...When Walker hired me, he said I reminded him so much of Mutter."

"Always saying things like that," Elias told him, but didn't mean it. "I...I mean...maybe he does care. Creek, I'm just so angry at them still! I can't get over it, and I don't wish to see you have the same as your Mutter! I'm scared."

Creek could tell from that sentence his father was scared for him being in the Agency. He felt bad for thinking his father's reason for hating the Agency was due to him being within it. This wasn't in his father's nature at all to be this sad, and he was surprised. But he held his breath as he heard a choke and sob.

"Vater…" Creek said slowly. "I have tomorrow off, I can spend the day with you if you'd like. We can try to fix our relationship we've built without telling each other what we've thought."

Elias thought for a moment. "Ja…" he nodded. "Ja, I'd like that. We can tell each other everything that we've didn't tell each other."

"Great," Creek nodded. "Plus, I've been meaning to tell you something else. Ah! I have to go, Vater. I'll see you tomorrow, ja?"

"Ja," Elias agreed. "Tomorrow, Sohn."

"Ich liebe dich, Vater," Creek said slowly, breathing in slowly.

Elias stopped before smiling softly at the words he didn't think he would hear from his son. "Ich liebe dich auch, Sohn." he said back.

* * *

_**Wunderschönen: Beautiful **_

_**Sohn: **_**_Son_**

_**Ich liebe dich: I love You**_

_**Ich liebe dich auch: I love you too**_


	23. Nightmare Realm

Creek placed his phone into his pocket and moved towards Roxie's station to see the darkness of the Nightmare Realm. They were seeing out of the camera given to one of Myers' agents, and he sucked in a breath when he saw a monster creature as they ducked to hide. The monster destroyed a house, and they all heard someone suck in their breath as the person mumbled curse words until their breath and Myers looked over her shoulder to whisper words into the person's ears. They all managed to hear her saying not to think of their worst fears for they would show up in the Nightmare Realm due to it being their worst nightmares coming to life.

With the agents inside of the Nightmare Realm, it was horrible smelling. The scent of death lingered around, and Myers nearly puked when she smelt it. She could never handle the scent of death but she managed to calm herself down, and focus on what was important. Her eyes slide over to Brandi, who was shaking a bit, and sighed heavily before telling her to calm down. Brandi shakily nodded before taking a few breaths before moving along with them.

Paul could only see how Eleanor was shaking a bit herself, and he placed his paw onto her shoulder, giving her a smile to calm her down and she nodded slowly before taking out the map, Walker peering over her shoulder to see where they were going. Eleanor bite her lip before sighing quietly and moving towards the next house that wasn't destroyed, and closed her eyes before ducking behind it as another monster waltzed right on by.

"This…" Paul whispered out to the team. "This is like Main Street of Simport… I didn't know how much the Nightmare Realm could resemble the whole entire world as we know it. What happens if we see someone we know but in Nightmare form?"

"We ignore," Eleanor replied quickly but quietly. "Do not look too deeply into the monster's eyes, you may think it's your friend when it's not." she told her team and they nodded quickly at her words. "That's how you end up within the Nightmare Realm, and once we find who we're looking for, that's that. We get out."

"Of course," Walker nodded firmly. "Roxie," he said, placing a hand on his ear, speaking with Roxie. "Take a good look around the Realm for us, how many monsters are coming around now?"

Eleanor gazed at her friend as he spoke with Roxie, and he nodded before responding that they could go now, and she quickly ran behind bushes, to make sure nothing saw her. This was making her nervous to do, and she wished this would end.

But they had to save Evelyn. They just had to, and Eleanor closed her eyes before reopening them, booking it to another hiding spot when a monster came by and the team was open mouthed at the sight they just saw took place, and Myers gave them one look before rushing off.

Walker shook his head. "Agent Myers!" he called out, putting up his hand. "She can't run off like that! She has the map. How are we going to find her now? How are we even going to catch up with her?" he asked the remaining team and they shrugged. He growled. "Shit."

Paul watched as Walker tried to run off to find his best agent, but stopped him when a monster fly by, and whispered to him about how that monster could've been of his own fear and the head of the Agency stopped and sighed heavily at that. He knew he couldn't find Myers now. She was gone off somewhere to find Evelyn in the Nightmare Realm. But how long until she ran into Morcubus? The man would or could use her to his advantage.

"Easy," Paul whispered to him, "-We'll find her. We'll get to her before Morcubus does and that way, we'll get Morcubus under handcuffs and we'll placed Brandi back into that jail cell."

"Lovely," Brandi rolled her eyes. "Just what I wanted."

"Oi!" One of Myers' team members shouted, hitting Brandi on the back. "Shut up, and keep listening. You can only speak when we need to you, understand? You're still under arrest."

Brandi huffed. "Fine."

Walker looked away into the direction Eleanor had run off in and bite his lip unsure. He knew she could handle herself, but who knew what would go down in this world? He hoped she would be okay by the time they managed to find her.

"Be safe, Myers," Walker whispered.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Eleanor stopped to catch her breath and looked around the Nightmare version of the forest she remembered doing a few missions within, and cursed silently at the fact this place looked more creepy than the actual version of it, but luckily there was no monsters running around within it, and narrowed her eyes before walking softly across the dying, red, grass and began gazing around. This was the only place that wasn't blocked off by monster by a long shot so this had to mean Evelyn and Morcubus were trapped in here.

Raising her hands to her mouth, Myers yelled out her girlfriend's name, and silent was given to her before a low groan came from the shallow part and her heart jumped before she rushed over to see what was hiding, and blinked at the sight. There was no human beings until she heard the rustling of the bushes, and she rushed into the forest further.

That's when he heart really jumped, sitting there just a few footsteps away from her was a woman with red hair. She was wearing a long red dress, and some red shoes. When the woman looked up, her eyes were green. The woman's eyes widen and Myers felt tears started prickling up at the corners of her eyes.

"Evie," Eleanor whispered out before rushing to help Evelyn with the rope that was around her. "Evelyn, Christ, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

"Ellie," Evelyn replied, "-you've got to get out of here. Morcubus is still wondering around here and he always comes to check on me just in case someone came to get me. He'll follow you."

Myers narrowed her eyes. "I've dealt with Morcubus before, Evie, I can handle him once more. He should know I have a team that's coming once...Christ! I took the map." She gasped quickly. "Change of plans, sweetheart, we're dealing with him on our own! But, uh, we should be able to take him on."

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Evelyn smirked.

"Not the time!" Eleanor whined.

A rustling of the leaves behind them made the girls jump, and Eleanor shot out her arms to protect Evelyn, who was hiding behind her. The two sighed thankfully when they noted Paul rushing towards them, along with Wolfah, who had joined them. Eleanor gave a weak smile before revealing Evelyn behind her. Everyone gave wide smiles before hearing a chuckle behind them.

Walker cursed under his breath.

Well, the man of the hour took his sweet time into getting here so a showdown in the Nightmare Realm could take place, huh?

"Hello there, Agents," the old man chuckled. "Miss me?"

"...Morcubus," Eleanor spat out.

Morcubus had aged since his life back then. His spiky hair held a grayish tone to it, but there still remained a few black streaks. He was wearing his usual outfit of red, and he held his hands behind his back. Eleanor saw him look at Brandi before at them once more, and he snarled.

"I see you managed to get Brandi on your side," Morcubus plainly said, shrugging away. Brandi looked down. "Good job, I guess those years on being in my Company didn't teach you a thing, Brandi. Oh well, at least Esma was more loyal to me."

Brandi shook. "I am loyal to you!" she hissed out. "I was just taught. You know, like most of the people who work for you? Christ, you didn't change one bit, did you, Morcubus? I thought years within the Nightmare Realm would've done something to you about how the world works."

"Shut it," Morcubus demanded. "Well…!" he said, gazing at Myers. "Agent Myers, how lovely to see you once more. Still looking lovely as ever, I see. Is that a new hair due on you? Shirley is still kicking it in the world of hairstyling."

"You're not going to win, you know," Eleanor replied, moving to the front, despite Evelyn's whispers. "You're weak in this Realm. The monsters have been giving you a hard time. Where's the crown?"

Morcubus chuckled. "Getting right to the point, eh?" he asked, smirking before going serious. "I don't know. I lost it the moment I fell in here with the girl. Perhaps the monsters have gotten a hold of it, I don't know."

"Cuff him!" Walker demanded, growling at his team and Victor nodded before stepping towards Morcubus. Before the older man could do a thing, Myers snapped her fingers and one of her Agents held a gun up. "We have more weapons here, Morcubus."

"Smart asses," Morcubus snarled out, before putting his hands outwards for Victor to cuff him. "But I suppose I should do my time." Brandi looked shocked but Morcubus rolled his eyes. "I do, however, have a little request to ask."

Myers groaned. "That is?"

"My dear friend, Raphael… I haven't spoken to him in such a long time," Morcubus began, and Myers shared a look with Walker. "How is he? Will he be able to visit me?"

"...Raphael who?" Myers asked slowly, needing the last time.

Morcubus rolled his eyes. "Sir Alder!" he spat out. "My dear, best, friend! I want to know if he'll visit! He's going to be...damn, probably….seventy five? Six? I don't know, I lost count of his age."

Walker shifted awkwardly. "...Morcubus, I am honest when I say this, but… Sir Alder died in the year of 2000. You were off in another country when this happened, creating the crown."

"You were boss…" Brandi agreed. "You were in Mexico or something…"

Morcubus stopped and felt his throat go dry before closing his eyes heavily. Shit. Did that mean Brax Harbor was also dead? He asked. "Is Brax Harbor dead as well?"

"He is," Paul confirmed. "Brax drowned to death in the year of 1999. He was on a ship, when it sunk."

The old man didn't make it a point to speak about his deceased friends anymore. He didn't bother asking about the others, knowing they were probably dead as well. He couldn't take that news anymore.

Instead, he opened his eyes, and his voice was cold but firm.

"...Take me away…"

They did, with Evelyn by their side.


	24. A Visit

"Evie! My little girl!" Micheal yelled once the team stepped through the portal once more and ran towards his daughter, hugging her. He stopped when he noticed Morcubus and growled at him, watching Morcubus be walked over to a area where he could be left without running off with other agents watching him. "You did it," Mike smiled at Eleanor. "I can't thank you enough, Eleanor. You have my thanks."

Eleanor patted his shoulder and placed her hands into her pockets. "It's no problem, Micheal. If anything I was just worried about finding and getting her out of the Nightmare Realm. The crown was lost within the Realm, judging from what Morcubus had told us when he entered the Realm for the first time." she explained, gazing over to the evil man who was being watched by a few agents. Eleanor felt Evelyn take her hand, and she smiled before gazing back at Micheal. "We'll close up the portal with the crown lost within the Realm, that way nothing may get out anymore. Roxie! Close it up. We don't need this open anymore, we got what we want."

"Right away, boss!" Roxie nodded, rushing over to her station.

Creek stepped over to the couple, and put out his hand to shake Evelyn's hand, introducing himself and she replied with a smile before moving away to be with her father until everything had settled down, and Creek gazed over towards Morcubus and frowned deeply. Asking a few questions about Morcubus was all he needed to know about the man. The man was evil but he looked heartbroken over something, and he didn't know why, but Creek didn't even ask about it anymore.

Morcubus stayed quiet until he was about to go into the jail cell when he requested one thing, before he gave up his freedom to the cell, and it was Creek to who was able to make it become a reality, and the Lambert took the evil man out to the place, it was lightly raining but Morcubus didn't care. Most people who were quickly walking by, stopped in shocked to see the man but didn't speak, and watched as they moved into the quiet, creepy, courtyard. The church in the distance, but Morcubus didn't look in that direction.

After a while he found the one he was looking for, and smiled sadly before noticing another grave next to it, and gave a look to Creek. Silently asking how long that one had been there, and Creek looked before wincing.

"It's new," Creek explained. "She was buried earlier."

"Oh," Morcubus mouthed, gazing down, the rain making some light spots on the stone appearing. "At least… they're next to each other."

Creek nodded slowly before stepping back and watching him do what he needed to do. He heard Morcubus start speaking to the stone, it was just all about his regrets he wished he didn't had done the things he did, and Creek rose an eyebrow. How could this man, who created another Realm, possibly regret the things he had done in his past life now? Lambert rubbed the back of his neck before seeing Morcubus turn around, and he bite his lip before moving right next to him to look down at the graves. Side by side.

_**Sir Alder **_

_**From 1938 to 2000**_

_**Wonderful father, husband, son, and grandfather**_

And...

_**Ruby "Finch" Alder**_

_**From 1939 to 2019**_

_**A wonderful mother, wife, daughter, and grandmother. **_

Both graves had flowers by them. The flowers were they're favorites. Rosemarie's for Ruby and Sunflowers for Sir Alder. Morcubus bite his lip as he turned away from the two graves and began moving towards the car Creek had taken towards the graveyard, and he placed a hand on Morcubus's shoulder and gave him a weak smile before moving to help him into the car.

"When was she buried?" Morcubus asked again, gazing at Creek from the backseat of the car. "Please, just answer me." he pleaded.

Creek gulped and held onto the wheel tight before gazing at Morcubus and biting his lip. "I think… a few hours ago, before you were… taken out of the Nightmare Realm, you know? I was just focus on trying to see what'll happen when you were out, that I forgot about the funeral and when she was buried…but… I bet they miss you."

"Why would they?" Morcubus asked, leaning back against the seat, watching the road going by. "All I did was make their lives hell, and… ah, the day he was about to go on a race was the day he said we weren't friends anymore. You would never know the amount of hurt I felt. I don't think I ever felt that hurt until I learned they were dead and gone."

Creek gazed down at the wheel before back up at the road. "Hey, I bet when you meet them once more, you'll be able to make up for whatever you once did." he told the evil mastermind. "But, don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Morcubus just nodded softly. "Alright, take me to my jail cell."

"...Yeah, right away," Creek agreed.

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Rajesh placed down the glass of wine before leaning back in his chair. He hated the how the rain was lightly falling but he sucked in a breath before getting up, and moving away from the house he grew up in. He called up a cab and road down into the city, and got out by Gino's. He walked down the road to take a good look at what his childhood home had become and he sighed heavily. He just felt awful.

He knew his son was right. He wasn't there because he was too busy, and he was a god-awful father. Nothing like how his own father was. Rajesh didn't show up at his father's funeral but showed up at his mother's. That just made him feel like a huge dick and he gazed downwards before sitting down on a bench at park, not caring if it was lightly raining.

"You'll catch a cold," a voice came up, and Rajesh saw a man standing there with an umbrella. "Shouldn't you be going home to take cover from the rain that wouldn't hurt a living thing?"

Rajesh chuckled weakly. "Careful," he said, "-the rain can knock down the tallest and strongest of trees." The man chuckled before sitting down next to him. "What are you doing out here? The rain can become violent."

"I'm not from here," The man replied. "I know the rain can be a bit violent. But I always think differently from it. They're just giving the trees a bit more water to drink until the next big rainstorm they're going to get." Rajesh gave him a look. "Elias Hills."

"Rajesh Alder," Rajesh shook Elias' hand.

Elias nodded and leaned back against the bench with the umbrella over him. He looked over the Alder before sighing heavily. "I'll bite, what is bothering you?"

"I...I had a fight with my son." Rajesh explained. "It's was so horrible to the point where I realized what a horrible father I've been to him. A bad son to my parents, and the one I truly want to say I'm sorry to… isn't here anymore. It's too late for me to tell him I'm sorry for how I acted. I can't tell him."

"Ah, a fight with your Sohn," Elias nodded. "I had one with my own too. But, I'm trying to be a better Vater to him, and judging by the way you're looking, you want to make up with him."

Rajesh sucked in a breath. "Do I ever. But he won't speak to me...what change do I stand?"

"A lot!" Elias shouted. "Call him, find him! Talk it all out… maybe see someone about your relationship with your Sohn? Maybe you'll find it helps. I bet he just wants a relationship with a Vater he didn't have growing up. It is not too late."

"How are you certain?" Rajesh asked Elias, raising an eyebrow. "You have no idea how bad the fight was! I'm certain he wants nothing to do with me anymore."

Elias patted Rajesh's shoulder. "Look, Rajesh, you never know."

"...I suppose so…"

_****Thistles & Lies****_

Creek gave a light smile at the appearance of his father. Same as ever. He took a seat across from his father and Elias patted Creek's shoulder before gulping down his nerves. Their drinks arrived before Creek could even get a word out to his father, and he took a sip of his ice-tea.

This was awkward.

"So, Vater…" Creek said slowly. "How've you been?"

"Good," Elias replied. "How was work going?"

Creek shifted in his seat before telling him everything that had happened before he arrived. "We managed to get Morcubus in jail, and we're just…" he trailed off speaking about everything and Elias nodded.

It may be awkward, but it felt nice to be able to speak with his son without any fighting.


	25. The End

_**A Few Years(like three or four) Later…**_

A young boy with tan skin gazed towards his twin sister, he frowned heavily as he waited for her to catch up. He jumped in anger at her and she gave a reply of a sorry before they rushed off towards the park, their parents walking behind them. The boy moved towards the swings and stood up on one as he pushed himself, and the girl sat down on the other one as they waited for their friends to show up.

The boy's brown hair moved in front of his eyes as he scowled and pushed it out of his face, and his sister laughed, and he crossed his arms, looking away from her. Their parents finally managed to catch up to them. Their heard their father laughed while their mother moved to help her son out, pulling his hair back into a ponytail, and the boy blushed before noticing their friend.

"Mama," The boy whimpered. "Iris is here."

His mother looked up and kissed his head. "Well, I think you look handsome with your hair up, Gabriele. Don't worry about what Iris has to say about your new look. Just think, you'll be the handsome boy in your school. Isn't that right, Charlotte?"

Gabriele's twin sister smiled happily and giggled behind her hand. "Ja!" She replied to her mother. "Ja, you will bruder."

"Whatever, sorella." Gabriele muttered under his breath before moving to greet Iris. He didn't show any interest in her unlike his sister though, and he watched as Charlotte high five with the blond haired girl with the vampire fangs. "Vattie! When's Mikey coming?"

The twins' father looked at his son and patted Gabriele's head gently. "I think Mikey will be coming soon, Gabri. Remember he lives a little far from here, unlike us. Plus, he's younger than you and Charlotte by two years."

"Si, I know," Gabriele sighed heavily. The only fun thing about playing with Mikey was how he managed to see the world, he was able to think of things they couldn't because of his young age.

When Mikey arrived, he came with his mummy and he ran to see Gabriele, who he just loved to be around, and jumped up and down. Out of the kids, it was Gabriele that Mikey just enjoyed the most, and he didn't mind the others.

However when Mikey noted how Iris and Charlotte were too busy doing their own thing, he gave off a soft whimper before moving towards his mummy and hugging tightly onto her leg. The older kids rolled their eyes but smiled sheepishly at the look Mikey's mummy was giving him.

Iris's father sighed heavily before telling them to play nice with Mikey. Iris gave a quiet complaint but nodded away before walking off with Mikey's hand in hers. The small four year old smiled happily, leaving the grown ups to themselves.

"Christ," Iris' father hummed happily. "Can you believe it's been so many years since we were kid free?" he asked, titling his head. "I mean, it's been a long time since we've gotten a weekend without kids."

"Whatever, Vampire," Iris' mother laughed. "You love Iris."

Iris' father rolled his eyes. "I do, Reagan. You do too."

"Of course I do," Reagan noted. "Besides, you wouldn't leave her alone. I remember when you refused to leave her alone when she was only a month old. Always crying out."

"Did you really do that, Blaine?" Gabriele and Charlotte's father asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe. But do not tell me you didn't do it yourself when the twins were born, Creek! Sasha, tell me, he did the same thing." he snickered as Sasha shrugged innocently.

"He did," Sasha giggled and Creek flushed brightly.

"...I… I have reasons!" Creek defended himself, crossing his arms. "But I bet you, Eleanor did the same thing with Mikey!" He looked at the thirty year old agent who was smiling behind her hand.

Eleanor snickered. "If I did, Evelyn would've killed me. So, I didn't. It was Micheal, who mainly did such things."

Creek laughed a little before taking out his phone, giving one second of looking before placing it down to focus on his family and friends. At the most, when he first came to America, he was sure things would get worse, but shortly after, he found them becoming better.

While listening to his friends, Creek began thinking of what happened after Morcubus was placed into jail. Nine months after Morcubus had been in jail, Iris had been born to Blaine and Reagan, following them being married after two years after Iris's birth. A year after being engaged, Ghostly and Violet had gotten married after Violet turned twenty, much like her mother's wishes. The following year had their first child, Raphael II, born in June 17th. A year later, they had welcomed their second born, Jax.

His own kids had been born about two years after things went down or so, Creek didn't remember how long it had been since their birth considering how he was focused on raising them well.

Mikey had been adopted to Evelyn and Eleanor shortly after, but he was just a week old. Mikey's actual parents didn't want a child and allowed them to take him in, and named him. Of course, he had been named after Micheal, Evelyn's father.

The words of "it'll get better," suddenly found themselves becoming true. Even if each problem that came was like a thistle, poking it's spiky thorn into your finger, you could get over the pain, and the lies didn't really affect him anymore…

* * *

_**Bruder(German): Brother**_

_**Vattie(German): Daddy/Father**_

_**Sorella(Italian): Sister**_


End file.
